KH crack
by 11newsgirl11
Summary: A KH Crack story. My friends and I have a KH party and Organization XIII shows up in my basement. Rated for Safety.
1. It All Begins With a KH Party

Ok this is my newest story. I wanted to do an Akuroku story but my friends got me to do this one.

**Warnings: **There will be hints of Yaoi in this story because I am a BIG Akuroku fan lol. There will also be some crack so expect major stupidity. Also there is swearing :D

**Disclamer: **I do not own anything sadly :'(

* * *

"TRIANGLE BUTTON TRIANGLE, TRIANGLE!!!!!!!" I screamed at my friend Sophie. **(1)**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" She screamed back.

It was a normal party at my house. Well as normal as a Kingdom Hearts party can be. All of my crazy kingdom hearts friends were there. There was Janelle the Axel lover, Joanna Demyx's girlfriend, Victoria the Riku fan-girl Dorothy the silent Akuroku fan, Sophie the anti yaoi fan, Skaha the only boy and me the Crazy Roxas and yaoi fan-girl.

"Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to beat Riku!" Joanna shouted, "AHHHH!!! Damn I just died."

Janelle snickered at Joanna, "You really suck at this game don't you."

"SHUT UP! I'm better than you."

"TRIANGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"I'M TRYING I'M TRYING!!!!" Sophie shouted back.

"Whoa Miguela just calm down." Skaha said.

"But...but..."

"ARG! Damn I died." Sophie hanged her head in defeat.

"Yay! My turn!" Janelle grabbed the controller from Sophie and out on her 'game face'.

"Miguela! Can you help me?" Joanna Whined.

"Fine.." I muttered while I grabbed Joanna's ds from her. She always asked me for help on KH 365/2 days so I was pretty much used to it.

I looked up from the ds to see Janelle playing KH2, facing the giant dusk with Roxas. I looked over my shoulder to see Dorothy staring at everything I was doing. I smiled it was nice to have another KH party. I was really surprised that my mom let me. Last time we were screaming and Sophie spelt the sea-salt ice cream I made all over the floor and on my Ps2 because she didn't want to see Barbie Rapunzel. It was really funny though. All of were too scared to tell my mom but we cleaned it up. I know she knew what happened, it's kind of hard not to hear your teenage daughter and her friends screaming from downstairs. **(2)**

I laughed at the thought then realized I was getting my ass kicked by Riku.

"ARG!!!!! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!!!!!" Janelle screamed. I laughed, another one killed by the almighty dusk.

Janelle pouted, "Don't laugh at me I'd like to see you do better."

I pointed at the Ds, "Sorry need to beat Riku."

Victoria sighed, "Here I'll try."

"Miguela! You made the ice cream too sweet this time." Joanna whined

"Hey don't start complaining last time I made it too sour you're lucky I even made you guys some after what Sophie did last time."

"Hey it's your fault! If you didn't put that stupid movie in then it wouldn't have happened!" Sophie protested.

"Wait what movie?" Skaha asked

"Barbie!!!!" Sophie groaned.

"Oh come on Sophie Barbie is one of the best movies ever." Victoria laughed.

"MIGUELA!" My mom's voice screeched thought the air

I filched as I handed Joanna's ds to her and ran up the stairs. I swear my mom was one of the scariest bitches alive. Probably scarier than Larxene and that's saying a lot.

"Yes mom?" I said once I reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm going out for a while don't answer the door to anyone and don't go anywhere."

"Yes mother."

"Lock the door!" My mom yelled as she close the door.

I sighed my mom was so annoying at times.

"WOOO YES!!!!"

I laughed someone must have beaten the giant dusk. I ran downstairs to see Janelle jumping up and down with the controller in her hand.

"Someone's excited." I smirked

"Of course I just beat the dusk." She laughed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I there's this video I want to show you guys." I walked over to the computer.

"Don't tell me it's the censored gay porn again." Sophie scrunched her face in disgust. **(3)**

"Come on Sophie we all know that you liked it." Victoria laughed.

"Yeah it was just SOOOO hot." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not even going to ask." Skaha's eye twitched a bit.

"Oh my gosh we HAVE to show him." Janelle giggled.

"No way am I going to watch any of your gay porn."

"Oh but Skaha we all know it turns you on." Joanna said

The poor boy's face went red, "Excuse me but I like girls, G-I-R-L-S got it memorized?"

I laughed, "Sure you do.."

All the other girls laughed.

I turned on the computer and went on YouTube.

A few minutes later we were trying to play the Intro of Kingdom Hearts 365/2 days at the same time.

"Ok one more time." Janelle said, "One the count of three we all push a ok."

"Yeah, yeah. Why are we even doing this?" Asked Joanna

"Because it'll be so cool if you can play the intro at the same time on your ds' " I clapped my hands together.

"Ok on three." Janelle started

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Joanna, Victoria and Janelle pressed the A button at the same time.

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light.

"AIIIEEE!!!" Dorothy screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?!" Sophie yelled.

The room went pitch white and the next thing I know I'm seeing black.

I woke up a few minutes later only to discover that organization XIII was in my basement.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

**(1) **Ok so at the last Kingdom Hearts Party I had it was me, Dorothy, Sophie, Joanna, and Victoria. We were all playing KH2 and you know that Giant dusk thing at the begining right? Well My friend Sophie was going agianst it and we were all screaming at her to press triangle. XD It was sooo funny.

**(2)** Yes this actually Happened. We couldn't beat the giant dusk :( so we decided to watch a movie, and I of course had a barbie. So we all decided to watch it but Sophie didn't want to. So she ended up sitting on us intill we changed the movie and she had my moms huge bouncy ball in her hands. I made sea-salt Icecream But I added too much sea-salt so no one bothered to eat it. So she spilt the ice cream all over my Ps2 and N64 by accident. Me, Victoria and Sophie were screaming at each other while cleaning up the mess and Joanna and Dorothy were palying 365/2 days.

**(3) **Ok here's the link for the Video www. youtube . com/watch?v=obi2VS-KiPY I have to warn you though there is some major Yaoi in it. When we showed Sophie it, she kept on making these faces and going like "Oh God!" It was sooo funny.

Ok so what do think? Was it good bad Horrible. Oh yeah even if you try to play the 365/2 days intro at the same time with your friends Organization XIII will NOT appear in your Basement sadly :( I just needed an Idea to get them in my house. I was going to have them pop out of my computer screen but that didn't work so well..... At first I was going to have my Friends and I go into KH but then it would be all messed up and junk. I was going to wait and have Joanna proof read it but she probaley wasn't going to read it intill I get back from school and that'll be about a week from now because I'm going to the Olympics :D So I just wanted to post it and stuff. I might upload the next chapter later on today (it's 1:28 right now where I live) I might not though so if I upload the next chapter next week then I'm sorry.


	2. Crazy Fangirls and Tic tacs

**Yay! Second Chapter. I know I said I probably wouldn't update while I was in Vancouver but I wrote most of it Yesterday so I decided to finish it on FF. Oh yeah did anyone else watch the opening for the Olympics? I watched it on my T.v ^.^ It was really weird though. My aunt and uncle were saying how it would be funny if the people who had the flame brunt some people. I started complaining about how I should be the one lighting the Olympic torch but I'd probably burn Vancouver down lol. But still they should've had an ordinary Canadian lite the torch. I'm also wondering how they got the flame to keep going and never burn out. Like seriously it was raining outside! I'm sorry but I'm a really big idiot and I asked my family but they didn't tell me . The opening was a bit boring... and confusing. Anyways I have to warn you though there's some major stupidity in this chapter. Oh yeah and I'm going to be changing the point of views in the story. Also normal point of view is my point of view. Thank you! **

**Disclamer: No I do not own anything If I did then let's just say the Xemnas Saix theory would be true......**

* * *

**Janelle's PoV**

I rubbed my head, "Ow what just happened."

I looked up only to see Axel staring at me.

"Um excuse me but could you tell us where we are?" He asked.

I blink a few times and look around to see everyone else looking at Organization XIII in confusion.

"Holy shit." I heard Miggy **(1)** swear then I heard a loud thump.

I looked at my best friend to see her on the ground.

I stared back at Axel who extended his hand towards me.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. My face went bright red. There in my best friends basement was Axel, offering to help me up.

"HOLY MOTHER SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?!?!!" Joanna yelled.

"I have no idea..." I replied.

My mind started to swirl around. I fall down on the ground and smile, it was a dream come true.

**Joanna's PoV**

Well I have to say, having organization XIII in your friends basement is really surprising. Also having your two friends fainting on you isn't really what I expected. Well from Miguela yes, Janelle no. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Xiggy!!! Who are these people?"

I turned only to see Demyx clinging on to Xigbar.

"OMG IT'S DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!" I got up and tackled Demyx to the ground.

"AHH!!!" he screamed while falling down to the ground.

Xemnas quickly came over and grabbed me by my hood.

"ROXY!!!!!!!"

I turned my head to see Victoria tackling Roxas to the ground.**(2)**

"AXEL, XION HELP ME!!!!!!!" he cried.

I smirked.

Xemnas sighed and grabbed Vicky by her hood.

"Who the hell are you two?" He growled

"Joanna."

"Victoria."

"So how in the Kingdom Hearts do know who we are?"

"Well duh your from a video game." Skaha spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Xemnas asked

Sophie grabbed the box Kingdom Hearts 2 and held it in the air, "You see you guys are from Kingdom Hearts..."

"One of the best video games ever." I interrupted

"Joanna!"

"Well I'm sorry but it's true."

"Well you just continue!" Larxene Screeched.

"Anyways you guys from this game. We were just having a normal...well as normal as a Kingdom Hearts party can get. Anyways, Joanna, Vicky, and Janelle, the girl that fainted seconded played the intro for Kingdom Hearts 365/2 at the same time. Then there was a blinding light and there you guys were."

"Wait were from a video game?" Xigbar asked

"Yes! We just told you guys." Skaha replied, "Idiots...."

Xigbar leaned close to Skaha, "You know if you weren't so cute I would've punched your pretty little face out."

Skaha's face went red as Xigbar laughed. **(3)**

"WOOO Skaha, do I sense a man crush." Victoria snickered.

"S-Shut Up!" Skaha stammered.

"Excuse me Mansex but could you please put us down I have to make sure that my even crazier friends are ok." I looked over to Miguela and Janelle to see Dorothy trying to wake them up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!" He roared.

I gave him a big grin, "Mansex, we all know what goes on between you and Saix while everyone else is on a mission."

Xemnas dropped us to the ground while his face went red. I couldn't tell if it was from anger of from embarrassment.

Axel was rolling on the floor laughing with Xigbar.

I laughed a bit.

**Janelle's PoV**

"Ugh what happe......" My mouth dropped. I saw everyone looking at me. Joanna came behind me and smacked me behind the head.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"Just making sure your alive." She gave me a huge grin.

"Ugh..." I looked over to Miggy and sighed.

I walked over to her and whispered, "Miggy Roxas and Axel are making out in your basement."

"WAIT WHAT WHERE!?!?!?!" Miggy jumped up and looked around. She pointed at me, "US ODA!!!**(4)** Axel and Roxas are not making out in my bas....."

She took a look around, "OH MY FUCKING GOSH!!!!!" She squealed like the fan girl she is and fainted..... Once again.

I groaned, "Let's just leave her like this for now."

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

"Um so is she always like this?" Xaldin asked.

"She's actually a lot worse." Skaha replied.

"US ODA!!!!!!" We turned to see Miguela on top of Skaha's head trying to tear his eyes out.

"AHHHHHHH GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Skaha ran in a circle waving is hands in the air.

"Roxy!" Miggy jumped off of Skaha's head and tackled Roxas, "Wait a minute.... YOU DO SMELL LIKE VANILLA!!!!!"**(5)**

"Please help me..." Roxas shivered.

I never knew that Miguela was so insane. Ok well I did think she was insane but I never thought it would be straight jacket insane. Then I got an idea.

"Oh miggy..."

"HE'S MINE I TELL YOU ALL MINE!!!!!!" Miguela hissed.

"Follow my lead."I whispered, "Don't worry we won't hurt you we just want to talk."

"NEVER!!!!!" She hugged Roxas even tighter.

I grabbed a near by blanket.

"NOW!!!!" I shouted. I tackled Miguela off of Roxas and tied her in the blanket.

"SOMEONE GET THE DUCKTAPE!!!"

"WIIIIIIII!!!!!" Miguela randomly screamed.

*30 Minutes later*

**Normal PoV**

I rolled around the ground.

"Wiiii!!!!" I screamed, "HI MOMMY!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Ok I'll admit it, I had a few tic tacs that day. SO WHAT!?! Tic tacs are awesome. Epically the white ones. They always make me go crazy for some reason, but you can blame my mom, she bought a big pack for me at Costco.**(6)**

"Mommy can you get me some more tic tacs?" I asked Marluxia.

"YOU HAD TIC TACS TODAY!!!!!!!!" Janelle Screamed.

"Yes I did now if you may could you please go get me some."

Janelle slapped her forehead, "You're never going near tic tacs ever again."

"B-but..."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!"

Then the world ended.

"Miguela I'm home!!"

My mom was home....

* * *

**(1) My nickname is Miggy. Janelle came up with that nickname but sometimes it gets annoying. She doesn't call me that anymore, just miguela or Migs. I only let my friend Karin call me that.**

**(2) So Vicky is also a Roxas fan-girl. She says that Roxas is her's but sometimes she'll talk about how hot Riku is and stuff. So I gave her Riku in this Story. Sorry Vicky but Roxas will forever be mine.**

**(3) Ok let me just get you guys straight here Skaha is not gay. He's straight but I could've resist the change to have Xiggy hit on him. Here Xiggy you get a cookie for being so awesome and hitting on my friend.**

**(4) Us oda is Japanese for Liar but in the BbS Commercial Ven says it and in the translation it says Its a lie. I actually got it from Higurashi because you know they say Us oda so many times in the show its awesome. One day I just want to scream it at someone because it's so fun to say ^.^**

**(5) Hahaha well in most of the (Akuroku) fan-fics Roxas smells like Vanilla. It's weird but still really cool. I just wanted to be random and put that in here.**

**(6) In Costco they sell these HUGE tic tac packs. I love them sooo much, and if your wondering yes it's true whenever I have tic tacs I get drunk and go crazy ^.^**

**Ok so how did you like the story? I totally put a lot of crack in this chapter ^.^ I got the idea of my friends and organization XIII tying me in a blanket from my brothers! One day my mom wasn't home so my brother Demyx Yes I nicknamed my brother Demyx I did it with Alex too! Bet you can't guess what his nickname is. Anyways he got this idea, grabbed and Blanket and duck tape and tied my in a blanket! At first it was really mean but then I enjoyed in lol. Oh yeah sorry for giving you that Mean cliff hanger. I'll try and find a random word document on my computer to type the next story. In till then! **

**Ps: Sorry if there are any mistakes in a week Joanna will have edited my story when I get back from Vancouver and I'll update the edited Ver. I know your wondering why I just didn't wait well.. Janelle couldn't wait to see the next chapter so This (and the next few ones) will be for her!!! **


	3. Axel are you gay?

**Yay 3rd chapter :D I really don't like this chapter not that funny though and a bit depressing for me. I really want to dedicate this chapter to 2 people but because this chapter sucks so much I'm going to dedicate my next chapter to those 2 people. These 2 people are: MrMissMrs Random, and StarWatcherMai. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm really inspired though to write this other story from this Manga I bought today. It's called NG life. It's really good, you must read it after this chapter though. But I have to warn you though there is Yaoi in it. Or at least I think there will be I dunno I just bought the 1st chapter and theres no kissing D: lol**

**Disclamer: I no own anything Ok! It's bad enough that this chapter is depressing for me. Now you have to rub it in my face that KH is not mine D: Not cool man Not cool**

* * *

All my friends stared at me with wide eyes.

"Shit..." I whispered.

"Miguela! Can you come here?" My mom yelled

"Yeah mom just give me a second."

I struggled as I tried to get out of the so called 'straight jacket'. At least that's what Janelle called it, "Ummm Make that a minute."

"What's going on down there?"

"NOTHING! Just don't come down!"

"Why?"

I heard footsteps come down the stairs. Then there was my mom. First of all I was really surprised that she didn't called the police. I know I would've if I saw my daughter tied up with older guys that I didn't know in the room. I think it was the fact that my friends were still there unharmed.

"WHO THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU TIED UP!!!!!" She screeched.

"Mom it's fine the reason I'm tied up is because well I was going insane and well I know you'll never believe me but these people are from Kingdom Hearts..... You know that video game I always talk about."

"....... Well I understand the going crazy part."

Of course.

"But you can't honestly make me believe that these people are from a video game.."

Yup what did I just say she would never believe me. She didn't believe me when I told her that 2 people from Disney are gay **(1) **and she won't believe me when I tell her video game characters are in my living room. Like seriously what kind of relationship is this? We need to go to one of those conferences about trust and junk like that.... Anyways

"Miss.... Um whoever your name is." Axel walked over to my mom, "I think we should have talk about this like normal grown ups and PRESSURE POINT!" Axel pinched a part of my mom's neck and she fell over, "And thats how I take care of things."

I stared at Axel with wide eyes, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!! AND WHY AM I STILL WRAPPED UP IN THIS BLANKET! LIKE SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE FRIENDS!!!!!!"

Dorthy quickly came over to my side and untied me.

"Thank you Dorthy, your so nice and thoughtful UNLIKE SOME OF MY FRIENDS!"

Dorthy giggle and nodded.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you went insane." Skaha replied.

"Yeah Miguela you really need to stop going crazy all the time." Vicky added.

"YOU LIE!!!!"

Joanna came behind me and pulled on my hair, "Will you shut up for a moment! Now what are we going to do with your mom."

I rubbed my head,"We could always throw her out and feed her to the bears."

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Oh wait I am! :D

"It's just a suggestion..." I mumbled

"Axel how do you know how to do that?" Marluxia asked **(2)**

"Easy. I've had lots of practice before."

My eye twitched, "Ew.."

"NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!" He yelled, "I just know how to do it ok!"

"Well we have to do something!" Sophie yelled.

"I say lock her up in a room." Zexion said

"Agreed." Everyone except for me said at the same time.

"Oh so locking up my mom is a lot better then feeding her to the bears!" I yelled

"Well first of all your idea is insane and if we lock up your mom it'll give us sometime to ACTUALLY think about what were going to do." Janelle replied.

"Fine... Let's lock her up in the bathroom so she won't escape."

***10 minutes later***

**Victoria's PoV**

After we stuffed Miguela's mom in the bathroom, we went back downstairs and I stared at Roxas. I just couldn't believe it, there was one of the best looking video game characters in my friends basement. I looked up and we locked eyes for a second but he quickly looked away. Damn I probably **scared **him for life.

"You know he is really cute."

I turned to see Miguela grinning at me, "I wonder if he's gay with Axel though..."

"Axel's not gay." **(3)**

She smirked, "Really then why don't we ask him?"

I stared at Axel who was talking to little miss flirt other known as Janelle, "But you can't just go up to him and ask."

She laughed at me, "Sure you can."

She passed by me and tapped Axel on the shoulder.

"If your going to go crazy again then go bother Saix or something." He stated.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly normal.... For now." Miguela laughed, "Anyways, my friend or should I say friends are wondering if you are gay?"

That one question seemed to grab everyone's attention.

Axel scratched his head as everyone came in closer to ease drop.

"Well you see..." He started.

"OMG I KNEW IT!!!!!" Miguela squealed

Joanna smacked her behind the head, "SHUT UP!!!! He didn't say anything yet."

Axel sighed, "Well to tell you the truth I'm Bi."

"I TOLD YOU!" Me and Miguela said at the same time, "WHAT? NO!!!!"

"See he just admitted that he likes guys!" Miguela pointed out.

"And Girls!" Joanna corrected her.

Miguela pouted then turned to Axel once again, "Ok but answer this. Are you and Roxas gay for each other."

Axel's and Roxas' face went red at the same time.

Miguela wiggled her eyebrows, "So it's true then."

Roxas blushed even more unable to say anything.

"WHAT!!!! Wait no! It's not like that." Axel tried to explain.

"Then what is it like number 8?" Vexen asked, "You and number 13 are very close."

Miguela just stood there laughing.

"Miguela! When will you get it they are not gay for each other!" I yelled at her.

"Oh really then why would you explain their red faces?" She pouted.

I groaned, "You and Janelle would probably be like that if we asked you. Plus Disney would never allow it."

"Thank god." Skaha Grumbled.

"WHOA MAN! Just hang on for a second. Shouldn't we be doing something about your mom?" Sophie asked.

"Naw she'll be fine this is more important." Miguela replied

***In the Bathroom***

**My M****om's PoV**

I woke up in a cold room. The lights were off.

"Mmfff." I tried to yell but It was covered up by the tape on my mouth. All I remembered was my daughter being tied up and a guy with red hair. Then I realized it. It had to be the guy with red hair. He and his friends. I got up and hit my head on something hard. I fall down as the darkness overwhelmed me...

***Back to the Action***

**Sophie's PoV**

We heard a thump from upstairs.

"Um guys shouldn't we check that sound out?" I asked

"NO!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO GET THE ANSWER!!!!!!!! I MUST KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" Miguela screeched at me.

I swear she was one of the craziest Yaoi fans ever. Like seriously she thinks that every guy friends are gay for each other.**(4)**

Axel scratched his head once more, "NO we're not a couple got it memorized?"

"HA!" Vicky yelled.

"B-but what about all the blushing and the cuteness AND HE MADE YOU FEEL LIKE A HEART! WHY AXEL WHY!!!!!" Miguela cried.

"Awww but it shows so much in the game." Janelle frowned.

I laughed I wonder what Miguela was thinking now that she knew that her favorite wasn't gay for each other.

**Normal PoV**

My life ended right at that moment. I curled myself into a ball on the ground. No it couldn't be right. All those times they sat together watching the sunset. No normal friends do that. The HAD to be gay. What could've went wrong. Then I realize it. Xion.

**"YOU!!!!!" I pointed at Xion, "YOU BITCH!!!!" (5)**

I tackled her and started pulling on her hair and scratching at her face. She summoned her keyblade and started whacking me with it. One thing I like about the keyblade, it doesn't have a sharp edge.

At that moment Roxas and Axel pushed me away from her. Axel held me as Roxas helped Xion up.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'll be fine."

They locked eyes for a moment they looked away blushing. My eye twitched. I was going to kill someone. Damn the one time I need my cousin and he's not here! **(6****)**

I sighed. Today seemed to be a really bad day. First the shower didn't work, I was repeatedly beat up by Vicky and Joanna because I kept saying that Axel and Roxas were gay for each other, I found out that my all time favorite couple didn't love each other, now they're mad at me for trying to kill their friend, and my is locked up in a closet. Yup this was a shitty day.

* * *

**(1) Well In my opinion I think that some people from Disney are Gay (Riku) I've never told my mom this before but I know she wouldn't believe. Who would?**

**(2) So you know in 365/2 where Axel pinches a part of Xion's neck and she faints? Joanna and I have been wondering where he learnt it from. I think it was from 'practice' XD**

**(3) Me, Janelle, always argue with Vicky and Joanna about whether or not Axel's Gay. I think he is but Joanna and Vicky always deny it. So that's why I put him as Bi in my story. So we won't have to argue that much anymore. I still think he's gay though**

**(4) No I do not think every guy friends are gay for each other. I don't think Xigbar and Demyx are gay for each other. Just Axel and Roxas and kind of Sora and Riku ^.^**

**(5) I do not think Xion is a bitch. I just thinks she's ok but it does kind of irritate me how her and Roxas are so Lovey Dovey in 365/2 **

**(6) Ugh my cousin is sooo annoying. In Vancouver he keeps asking to borrow my games and play and my Ps2. I did NOT bring my Ps2 for him to play on it. I brought it so I could level up in KH2. But at least it keeps him busy so he can leave me alone.**

**So as you can see I really hate this chapter. Ugh! I just think it sucks a lot. Next chapter I promise it'll be funny and I'll try to write it as fast as I can. ^.^ I would also like to take this time to thank ****MrMissMrs Random, and StarWatcherMai again for favoriting my story. You guys rock!!! I love you guys very much! It just makes my day when someone favorites my story and reviews it. I just totally go insane and start bouncing off the walls it's pretty funny though. Anyways it's kind of late and I need to get up tomorrow early (sadly). I'll get the next chapter as soon as possible. Oh yeah like before sorry for any mistakes I suck at grammar and Joanna is going to edit my story when I get back from Vancouver did I mention that everything is a big line here? Even walking is a huge line! **


	4. Marysues and pepper spray

**Yay another chapter :D haha Anywasys... I first wrote my A/N a few hours ago and then my dad rushed me to go to the medal ceremony and my first A/N sadly got deleted :( I blame my dad.... like always. The medal ceremony was kind of boring the most exciting part was Heldley. On the way home I peed my pants O////O No I'm not a pants pisser. It's just that my Uncle, Aunt and Dad kept making me laugh! It was horrible! I even told them to stop but they didn't . I'm really mad at them now. Did anyone else watch the hockey game Canada Vs Switzerland. It was really embarrassing for us Canadians. I hope Canada beats U.S.A on sunday or I'm going to wear a paper bag to school. Not joking. Hahaha enough me going on and on about hockey like a good little Canadian on with the story! Oh yeah before I forget this story is dedicated to:**

**MrMissMrs Random and**

**StarWatcherMai**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!!!! I love you and all the people who are reading my story!!! Hugs and Cupcakes for all!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything.... Got it memorized? **

* * *

**Skahas PoV**

"RAWR! I'm bored." Joanna randomly shouted.

"Negg! Roxy I'm sorry, it's not my fault that your friend ruined your life!" Miguela tried to Apologize.

Roxas kept ignoring Miguela as we walked away from her. I looked around the room, Janelle was going all goggly eyes with Axel, Joanna was lying on the ground complaining, Dorothy was sitting down staring at Marluxia, Victoria was fooling around with Deymx and Xigbar, and Sophie was ranting on and on about what should do with Miguela's mom.

I sighed and walked over my way to Miguela who clung herself to Roxas' leg.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!!" She yelled.

"Get off of me!!!!" He yelled shaking his leg.

I sighed as I pulled out my pepper spray, "Miguela..."

"Yes" She turned to me.

I sprayed her in the eyes.

"AIIEEE!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!" She covered her eyes while rolling on the ground.

Everyone stared at for a second then continued to what they were doing. I laughed as she continued to scream.

"Thanks...." Roxas shyly said to to me.

"No problem, I always carry pepper spray with me after what I saw her do to Janelle." I laughed remembering the time Janelle squealed loudly in class from Miguela stabbing her pen in her leg **(1)**, "Here you can have it if you want."

Roxas hesitated but grabbed the pepper spray.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Roxy!!!" Miguela jumped up behind Roxas. He quickly sprayed her in the eyes. Miguela stopped half way though her tackle and covered her eyes and rolled on the ground.

"IT BURNS!!!!!!!"

Axel came behind Roxas, "Do you think I could borrow that?"

***1 hour later***

**Normal PoV**

I twitched on the ground for a bit.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!!!!!" Xemnas shrieked.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!! I swear on on.. Xaldin!" Xigbar yelled back

"Oh rly?" Larxene flickered her tongue.

"Ya rly!"

"Oh rly!!"

"Um ya rly?"

"Marly!!!" Marluxia randomly shouted shouted.**(2)**

The group continued arguing while Xion poked me with a stick. I really didn't know what happened. I remembered everyone but Janelle going home. Then watching her go upstairs to go get some food. Me tackling Roxas and then Xigbar pointing his arrowguns at me.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING!!!!" Janelle came stomping down the stairs and gasped.

I twitched a bit more on the ground.

"WTF HAPPENED!?!??!" She screamed while running to my side.

"Well you see...." Deymx started, "IT WAS XIGBAR!!!!!!!" He pointed at Xigbar then ran upstairs.

Janelle stared at Xigbar, "You!"

**Janelle's PoV**

At that moment I was pissed. My best friend was lying on the ground practically dead. Wasn't that just peachy.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!!! SHE WAS THE ONE GOING CRAZY!!!!!" Xigbar began to freak out, "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!!!"

Xigbar tried to run upstairs but I tackled him.

"You aint going no where me friend." I whispered in his ear.

Ok when did I become the crazy one? I probably got it from Miguela. She was the one who ruined my poor innocent mind. **(3)**

Everyone looked at me then Xigbar. Finally Axel started laughing,

"Janelle aren't we a bit excited today."

My face went bright red as I realized the position I was in. I was on top of Xigbar, whispering stuff in his ear and I looked like I was sex crazy. Damn you Miguela for giving me such a dirty mind!

"I-it's not what it looks like!" I jumped off of Xigbar, "I swear!!!!"

Xigbar grinned at me, "Well what can I say I am irresistible."

"GAH YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!!!! I'M ONLY 14 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!"

"A perverted 13 year old."

We all turned our attention to Miguela who was now standing up and poking Xion with a stick.

"WTF!!!!! First your on the ground almost dead, now you mocking me!! YOUR THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS PERVERTED MIND!!!!!!!!"

Miguela laughed at me then threw the stick at Xigbar. Where did that stick come from anyways.....

"I'm going to go check on Dem-Dem to make sure he hasn't flooded anything."

She walked upstairs leaving me alone with 'them'. I laughed uneasy then heard a thump.

I turned around to see Xion on the ground.

"XION!" Roxas yelled while coming to her side.

Soon everyone expect for Larxene, Vexen and Marluxia came to see if she was alright.

"Mary-sue." I muttered **(4)**

**Normal PoV**

I skipped upstairs to see Demyx sitting on my couch playing a slow tune his Sitar. I sat down next to him.

"Your really good."

Deymx jumped up then turned to me.

"Oh it's just you....." He glared at me for a bit then smiled, "You really think so?"

I gave him a grin, "Of course!"

"Thanks."

"So why did you come up here?"

He put his hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment, "I dunno, your friend kind of scared me, and plus people usually blame me for stuff I didn't do"

I laughed for the millionth time today, "Well she's a really good friend you just have to get to know her."

We sat there in silence for a bit.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Demyx said breaking the Silence, "If we're from a video game does that mean that we're not real."

I thought about it for a second, "No if you weren't real then you wouldn't be here today."

"I guess. You know I kind of like it here."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it has this nice feeling about it."

I stare at him for a moment, "Dude you've only been to the inside of my house, which is quite small compared to your castle."

Demyx laughed, "So there's more in this world?"

I smiled at him, "Lots more."

**Janelle's PoV**

"Xion! Wake up!" Roxas held Xion in his arms desperately trying to wake her up. I was a bit relived at first because all of the attention was off of me but now Xion aka Mary-sure was hogging Axel and Roxas all to herself. Miggy was not going to like this.

I sighed, "Roxas don't worry she'll be alright."

"B-but..."

"I SAID SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT!!!!!" Damn I was getting tired of Roxas and his pathetic attempts to wake up Xion. Why couldn't he just go and make-out with Axel already! **(5)**

I rubbed my temples, "Here just follow me and we'll bring her to a bedroom."

Axel picked up Xion and he followed me upstairs.

"Miggy!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" Miggy popped her head from the couch and saw Xion, "Fucking Mary-sue"

I smirked it was nice that someone agreed with me.

"Bring her to Demyx's room."

"I HAVE A ROOM HERE!!!!" Deymx jumped off the couch and stared at Miguela with big eyes.

"No. I'm talking about my brother."

"You have a brother named Deymx?!?!" **(6)**

"No! That's his nickname I gave him. His real name is Issac."

I smirked as Demyx asked Miggy 1001 question. We headed our way to her brothers room. Axel laid Xion on Isaac's bed. Roxas came next to her and held her hand. I growled at the sight and stomped out of the room. Damn you Xion! Damn you for ruining my yaoi! Damn you Disney!!!! Why couldn't you just let Axel and Roxas be gay, but nooo they just had to be all anti gay. **(7)**

"Someones upset."

"Huh?" I looked up to see Miggy in the kitchen eating sea-salt ice cream with Demyx.

"Stupid Mary-sues...." I mutter.

Miguela laughed and patted me on the back, "Don't worry I have a plan."

"Really what is it?"

"One word Otafest." **(8)**

"What's Otafest?" Demyx asked.

"It's like an anime convention, you dress up as someone from an anime or video game and you buy stuff there." Miguela replied.

"Whats anime?"

"A Japanese style of motion-picture animation."

We turned our heads to see Vexen walking up the stairs.

"Just came to check on the puppet." **(9)**

"Vexen what are you talking about? Xion's not a puppet." Demyx asked.

"It's nothing Demyx." Vexen walked away to Issac's room. How does he know where Xion is.....

"It feels like I'm forgetting something." Miguela put her hand to her chin, "Eh? Whatever I probably remember later."

***In the Bathroom***

**My Mom's PoV**

I woke up again. I put my arm to my head only to find a bump on it. I removed the tape from my mouth. I made my way to a wall and banged on it.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please help me!"

I groaned at my pitiful my attempts. I walked around and slipped. I banged my head on the ground and groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(1)Last year J and I were assigned to the back left of the class room. It was awesome. We got to do almost whatever we want without getting in trouble ^.^ I would always stab J with my Pokemon stylus though. But sadly I moved schools this yaer but me and her are still as tight as ever :)**

**(2)I got this idea from a comic from deviantart. The person who drew this is ladychimera I think its called Monster or something like that......**

**(3)Yes I'll admit it. I was the one who ruined J's poor innocent mind but at least now she gets my perverted jokes XD**

**(4)You have to admit that Xion is kind of a Mary-Sue. **

**(5)Janelle agrees with me! Roxas really needs to push Xion off the clock tower and get laid.**

**(6)Let me explain why I gave my brothers nicknames after characters. One day I accidentally called my brother Alex Axel. It was really funny but he always goes like "Mig! Why did you call me gay!" He says it as a joke though. Then I just had to nickname my brother Issac after someone from KH. I couldn't find anything that would fit him but Demyx because they're so laid back and stuff like that.**

**(7)I blame Disney and Xion for getting in the way of my Yaoi. I know Disney is a kids thing but it's kind of unfair. I want my Akuroku :(  
**

**(8)Otafest is this thing we have in Calgary (Now all of your crazy stalkers know where I live). It's really fun. Last Otafest I went as Enma Ai from Jigoku Shoujo this year I'm going as Naminé ^.^ I really need to get my cosplay and book an appointment to get my hair done. AHH!!!! So many things I need to do. I least I have her shoes**

**(9)WARNING SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED/PLAYED 365/2 DAYS!!! Anyways... in days Xion is a puppet and yadda yadda you guys all know the rest. Demyx doesn't know in this story because he learns it near the end of days and in this story Marluxia is still alive and other peoples. So yeah.....**

**I really like this chapter but not as much as the 2nd Chapter. I think Roxas is mad at me because I made Xion faint in this chappy ^.^'**

**Roxas: .**

**Me: B-but she took my Yaoi....**

**Roxas: I hate you**

**Me: NO!!!! ROXY!!!!! BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!**

**Hahaha anyways Skaha wanted to be friends with Roxas and he gave me the idea for the pepper spray ^.^ It seems like I get hurt alot in this chapter though.... I thought it was funny plus I don't think any of my friends would let me spray them with pepper spray lol. I like how I forget my mom in the bathroom I just hope she doesn't read this story or I'm going to be in big trouble.... It always seems like I'm updating late at night isn't it? I've also noticed that I'm writing more each chapter... I think it's the A/N's.... lol. Well I'm going to go back to Calgary later on today (it's 12:34 Calgary time right now). I may be going to China town on Saturday so I may or may not update on Sunday. I'll also be going back to school which means Less updates D: Yeah I know I suck. If your wondering I think Janelle is 13 I'm not to sure lol but I'm 14. So in till the next Chapter!!!! **


	5. Car Chases with Xigbar and Luxord

**Ok chapter 5. I finished this chapter and chapter 6 yesterday but I didn't think it was that good so I got Joanna and Janelle to read it for me. They said it was good so I kept it the way it was. I'm still not to sure so I'm sorry if this chapter and chapter 6 suck -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I asked if you got it Memorized last chapter. I don't own anything only me, myself and I and that Roxas doll that Janelle made for me ^.^**

* * *

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I check my cell phone to see what time it was only to see 3 text messages. I groaned, I was horrible with messages. I opened the first message,

_**Joanna **_

_**5:56 pm**_

_**Hey so hows roxas? **_

I laughed. Of course she would ask me that.

_**Joanna**_

_**6:23**_

_**So what are you going to do with organization XIII in your house? **_

I thought about that for a second, what would I do with them? I couldn't keep them in my house, it was too small for them and the last thing I wanted to do was send the boy of my dreams and his friends back to a video game. There was so many questions I wanted to ask and do.

_**Joanna**_

_**6:51**_

_**O.O Omg check your T.V! Channel 3, hurry!**_

I stared at the last message for a while. I checked the time, it was 6:54. Everyone left around 5:30. What was so important on the T.V anyways. I sighed as I walked to the living room only to see Axel and Roxas sitting on the couch staring at the ground, Xemnas and Vexen talking on the other couch and Demyx sitting on the ground playing his sitar.. I sighed as I sat myself next to Roxas and grabbed the controller. I turned the channel to 3 only to see a car chase. I grabbed my cell and opened it. Why did she tell me that? There's nothing exciting about a car chase. Then I saw it, there in the drivers seat was Xigbar with Luxord in the passengers seat in my mom's car.

"What....The....Hell." I just couldn't believe it. Where in the hell did they get the keys for my mom's car and where did they learn how to drive?

"IS THAT NUMBER 2 AND 10!?!?!?!" Xemnas jumped off the couch and pointed at the T.v.

Demyx jumped up and pounded his fist on the T.v, "XIGBAR, LUXORD GET OUT OF THE BOX!!! I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!" **(1)**

I left my mouth open and nodded. Axel began laughing his head off. I immediately grabbed my phone.

**_O.O what the hell happened!?!?_**

"What's going on up here?" Zexion walked up the stairs with Lexaeus behind him, "Why is number 2 and 10 on the t.v, wait why are they in a car?"

"I dunno but I wanna try." Demyx pouted.

My phone clicked, I grabbed it and saw Joanna's Text.

**_I dunno!! I was hoping you would know they were at your house if the police catches them were screwed!!!!!!_**

I groaned I was screwed, everyone was screwed. I WAS GOING TO GO TO JAIL!!!!!

"GURG!!!! THOSE TWO MOTHER________________________" I yelled, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'M GOING TO_______________________________________________" (we're sorry but what I'm saying is too violent for a T rated fan-fic ^^')

"What are you screaming about?" Janelle came out of the bathroom and stared at the T.v, "Holy shit we are screwed."

"GURG!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!!!! I COULD GET HURT OR WORSE!!!! MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!" I screamed. I grabbed my phone and texted Joanna.

**_O.O b-but i dont want to go to jail!!!! Im only 14 i dont want to be behind bars for the rest of my life!!!!_**

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!?!?!??!?!" We saw Vexen running up the stairs with the rest of Organization XIII behind him.

Larxene began laughing his head off like Axel.

"NUMBER 12 AND 8!!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!" Xemnas Roared.

My phone once more. I opened it and my mouth went wide open.

**_Srry but i cant help you youre on your own i dont want to go to jail!!!! _**

"ARG!!!!!" I yelled and slammed my phone on the coffee table. Luckily it didn't break.

"Can't you guys do your portal thingy and get them back here?!?!?!?!" Janelle asked.

Xemnas sighed and put his hand out. After a few moments nothing happened.

"WHY CAN'T I OPEN ONE FREAKING PORTAL!!!!!!!!"

"It's because of this world." Zexion replied, "Here there's no magic so we can only summon our weapons."

"Well isn't that just peachy." Xaldin groaned.

"Please Miguela can I try?" Demyx asked me jumping up and down.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at him. Demyx went and sulked in his corner with sad emo music.

"Where the hell is that music coming from?" Marluxia asked.

"Why is everyone yelling?"

We all turned to see Xion awake in the hallway.

"XION!" Roxas ran and hugged Xion as tight a he could, "I was so worried."

Xion blushed, "It's fine Roxas I'm perfectly fine now."

J and I growled, why couldn't she just stay asleep and dream about Sora? **(2)**

"Why is Xigbar and Luxord in that box thingy?" Xion asked.

"It's a t.v and they're on the news because they were stupid enough to go and steal my moms car, and where is she anyways?" I replied.

Everyone shrugged. I sighed as the t.v got a close up to Xigbar and Luxord.

_"It seems that the two men are around their 30's. We haven't found out who these people but they look a lot like Xigbar and Luxord from Kingdom Hearts 2 a video game."_

The T.v then showed a picture of Xigbar and Luxord.

_"We suspect that these people are cosplayers because they look so much like them."_

Everyone sighed. We were relieved that they didn't think that Xigbar and Luxord were from a video game.

_"We also are lead to believe that these two men are drunk. What are your thoughts on this Paul?" _

I muted the T.v.

"WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!" How in the world did they get drunk? Then I realized it, the beer my mom left in the mini fridge downstairs. My eye twitched, "Who else found the beer downstairs?"

There were a few uneasy laughs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO____________________________" I screamed then I slapped Xemnas behind the head, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?! Your supposed to be the leader here! Why in the world did you let them drink!?!?!"

"I honestly didn't know." Xemnas replied.

"Well you sir are a horrible leader! Like Seriously all of your projects failed! Your fellow members went against you. One of them left and in the end everyone expect Roxas died!!!!!!!" **(3)**

Xemnas stared at me, "What in the world are you talking about?"

I quickly covered my mouth, I remembered that none of those events have happened yet.

"Well.....Were waiting."

Lexaeus came behind me and held my arms.

"It's best that you tell us." He said.

I struggled and tried to get out, "GAH!!! RAPE!! RAPE!!!!" I kept repeating that word in till Larxene came and slapped me.

"It's not rape because we all know you would like it."

My face went red, "GAH!!! MY POOR INNOCENT MIND!!!!"

"What Innocent mind!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled at me.

Janelle snickered at me, "We all know you would only enjoy it with Roxas."

My face went as red as a tomato, "Don't forget Ven, Terra, and Axel!" My eyes went wide open as I realized what I said, "GAH!!!!YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!!!!!!"

Axel and Roxas shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Everyone expect for them and Saix laughed at me.

"You know Ven?" He asked.

"Um yeah... He's in the new Kingdom Hearts game, Birth by Sleep."

Suddenly the atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"Who's Ven?" Roxas asked breaking the silence.

"He's no one." Axel harshly replied. **(4)**

Lexaeus let go of me. The door opened and quickly shut. Xigbar and Luxord gave each other high-fives.

"Well were safe." Xigbar let out a big breath of air.

"Not exactly..." Xemnas tapped his foot on the ground.

"YOU!!!!!" I hissed. I jumped up to attack Xigbar but Xaldin held me back, "Negg!!!! Let me go!!! I wants to kill them!!!"

Xaldin sighed, "Why the hell did you two go and steal that car?"

"Well you see mate." Luxord started, "It all started with a bet."

Everyone groaned of course.

"First it was to see who could drink the most beer, I won that. Then we saw that your car outside and I made a bet with Xiggy here that he couldn't out run any law forces that were here."

"Who won that?" Zexion asked.

Luxord scratched the back of his head, "I think you should check outside."

Xaldin let me go as I made my way in between Xigbar and Luxord. I looked out the peephole and then I saw it, there outside were 5 police cars.

"Motherfuckers...."

* * *

**(1)Joanna came up with that, so all credit goes to here ^.^**

**(2)365/2 spoilers, when Xion faints and stuff she dreams about Sora because she has some of his memories **

**(3)It's true though Xemnas is a horrible leader. I think its funny how everyone in the organization dies expect for Roxas.**

**(4)BbS spoilers Well so almost everyone in the organization met Ven. I watched the beginning of BbS and Ven's heart is incomplete. So he connects his heart with someone else and I have a feeling that its Sora (thats why Roxas looks like Ven). So in the end of BbS he goes to Sora. So thats why its all awkward and stuff.**

**So what do you think? Good bad horrible? Oh yeah the thing about me and messages is true. I usually take a life time to reply to messages. So sorry if I don't reply to your message right away Hahaha anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**Lunarex the 15th member**

**Naminedeservesacloak**

**Yay thank you guys so much for the favs and reviews. I swear when I get and email that someone favorited or reviewed my story I get this huge smile. Like seriously it looks like I over dosed on Botox lol. You guys totally make my day :D **


	6. Bbut I don't want to go to Jail!

**Yay for double update! :D So now you guys know why I've been taking a while to update and such. I had so much fun on sunday. I went to china town with Joanna and bought a Sora action figure :D I was a bit disappointed that they didn't have Roxas though :( It's funny because I've seen all of the KH2 Action figures but Roxas. It makes me pretty mad. They also had a Sora and Axel doll. I was about to buy the Axel doll but then Joanna got mad at me because she wanted to get the Axel doll but she didn't have enough money because she bought a necklace. Next weekend I'm going again with Janelle hopefully they'll still have the Axel doll he'll go great with my Roxas doll ^.^ *Has perverted thoughts* hahha now enough about me and my Kingdom Hearts stuff and Yaoi on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the idea! I got it from one of my friends . need to start being more creative...**

* * *

**Sophie's PoV**

I sighed, I was at home doing my homework. I wondered what Miguela was doing, probably trying to get Axel and Roxas together. I laughed at the thought and grabbed my phone. I called her cell phone. She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" Someone answered

I wondered who could've answered the phone. Maybe it was the wrong number. Then I heard some screaming in the background.

"AHHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT I'M SO SCREWED!!!!!! ARG!!!! MY LIFE'S RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I knew it was Miguela right away, only she could scream that loud. I then heard some arguing.

"THIS IS ALL OF YOU FAULT!!"

"Don't blame me it was Luxords fault!!"

"Hey! Your the one who went with it!"

"Um is Miguela there?" I asked.

"Um yes. Miguela its for you!" The person replied.

I waited a few more seconds then I heard Miguela's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Sophie, whats up with all that screaming?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?!??!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear, "Um no whats going on?"

"Go to channel 30!!!!"

"Fine, fine I'm going." I walked to my living room and turned on the T.v I waited a few moments then turned to channel 30. My mouth hanged open, there on the T.V was 5 police cars surrounding Miguela's house.

"Holy shit." I was at a loss for words.

"SOPHIE I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!!!!!!!!!!" Miguela cried, "It's all Xigbar and Luxord's fault!!!!!"

"What the hell did they do? Drive a car and run people over?"

I heard a few uneasy laughs.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?"

"YOU GUYS RAN PEOPLE OVER!?!?!??!?!" I heard a man screech.

"Its not my fault they were in the way!" I another man yelled.

"GAH WE ARE SO SCREWED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Janelle screamed.

"Come out with your hands up and with any captives your holding!"

"SOPHIE WHAT DO WE DO!?!?!??!?!" Miguela screamed

"First stop screaming in my ear and secondly tell me what happened."

Miguela told me everything in one breath.

"Whoa how in the world did you manage to say that all in one breath?" I asked

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok Ok, Gosh, well theres only one thing I have to say to you."

"And that is...."

"Your screwed."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!?!?!??!!?!?!"

Miguela continued ranting while I hung up on her. I went back to my bedroom and finished my homework. At least she would be going to a better place right?

**Janelle's PoV**

I watched as Miguela screamed some more into her phone,"SOPHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Open up the door!!!" A police officer screamed outside.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miguela hissed.

"Get the battering ram boys!"

Miguela continued screaming and she began to ran around in circles, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas screamed at Xibgar and Luxord.

I looked around the room Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Lexaeus were barracking the door Miguela was freaking out... like always, Xemnas was screaming and Xigbar and Luxord, Saix was talking to Xion being all calm and like.... I knew something was up and Xaldin and Vexen were thinking on the floor. Then I saw Axel and Roxas cuddling on the couch,wait cuddling?!?!?!

I grabbed Miguela's hoodie and pointed her at Axel and Roxas. She got an instant nosebleed.**(1)**

"Axel are we going to be ok?" Roxas asked cuddling into Axel's chest.

"Yeah don't worry, we'll be alright." Axel rubbed circles on Roxas' back.

"Thanks Axel your my best friend."

Then Miggy got an Idea. She walked over to the couch.

"Roxyyyyyy!" Miguela whined

"Um yes?" Roxas turned to Miguela.

"You guys better take it to the closet, I don't want a mess on my couch!" **(2)**

Their faces went bright red and Miguela snickered.

"You know we're about to be in big trouble here and all you think about is embarrassing us! " Axel got up from the couch and leaned over Miguela.

Miguela waved her finger at Axel, "Now, now you can't get embarrassed Axel, your a nobody, meaning you can't feel anything and last time I check being embarrassed was an emotion."

"That just means I remember my feelings from when I was a somebody."

"Or it means Roxas makes you feeling like you had a heart, you should think about it while I freak out some more." Miguela smiled then laughed and went to freak out some more.

I was shocked that Miguela actually said something useful, maybe that would be it, maybe Axel would finally realize his feelings for Roxas, but sadly this fan-fic isn't a romance one.

Axel sighed then waved off Miguela from his head. Of course, everyone ignores the crazy girl. She gives one piece of good advice and everyone shrugs it off.

I groaned this was going to take longer then I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by the door being smashed open.

We all stared at the 4 police officers holding a battering ram at the entrance.

"RUN AWAY!!!!!!!" Miguela yelled while running out the door and ran down the street. I was surprised that none of the officers stopped her.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIGUELA!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!" I screamed after her. Sadly she was long gone, curse her and her family running genes. **(3)**

Xigbar laughed uneasy, "So whats going to happen?"

**Joanna's PoV**

I sighed as I turned up the music on my Itouch. There was nothing else to do besides lie down on my bed and be bored to death. I felt kind of bad for Miguela though, I didn't want her to get into to trouble but hey what could I do about it. Speaking of the crazy one I heard my doorbell. I sighed and ran downstairs to see who it was. There on my doorstep was Miguela panting hard.

"Yo..." Was all she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Juvie?"

"Aren't you supposed to be making out with Demyx?"

"Touche my friend touche."

There was a pregnant moment of silence.

"You gonna let me in?"

"No."

Miguela Pouted, "B-but."

"No buts now go to Juvie like the good little crazy child you are and where's Janelle?"

"I left her a the house."

"You're a horrible friend."

"Yeah I know, but your worse! With that horrible text message. I think I may hate you because of it."

"Awww but migs! We're supposed to be good friends."

"If we're such good friends then you'll let me in."

I glared at her, "Fine..."

"Yay!!! Miguela bounced though the door and took off her shoes. She raced to the T.V and turned it to channel 30.

I grabbed the controller away from her, "I'm not supposed to be watching T.V"

"But your parents aren't here are they?"

"No but still."

"No buts! I wanna see the police officers beat up Xigbar and Luxord.

I sighed there was no use in arguing with Miguela. The T.V showed a woman shedding tears over her kidnapped daughter.

Miguela frowned, "Aww where's my Xigbar beating?"

I thought about it for a second, wasn't there supposed to be as Miguela put it a 'Xigbar beating'?

**Janelle's PoV**

"Put your hands up!" An officer yelled.

We all put our hands up expect for Zexion. Zexion snapped his fingers and the Cops disappeared. I blinked a few times before I opening my mouth,

"What the hell just happened?"

"Thats what I like to call revenge for destroying my Library." Zexion smirked.

Everyone looked at Zexion with a big mouth.

"You little shit!!!! I thought I was going to die there!!!!" Xigbar yelled.

Larxene fell over laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHA Wow I can't believe we actually fell for that."

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!?!?!?" Xemnas shrieked

"Calm down Xemnas, this was a prank after all." Demyx smiled.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!!!!" Xaldin lunged at Zexion only to be smacked in the head by Lexaues.

"Thank you Lexaues." Zexion said.

"Wait I'm confused I thought we couldn't use magic here..." Roxas frowned.

"Correction, you can't teleport because there's no connection between here and our world which allows us to teleport, and the only connection there is, is though a video game. Plus you can only use your element in this world other then that your toast." Zexion replied.

I laughed, "You know when Miguela finds out about this she's going to kill you right?"

"Eh I'll take my chances."

* * *

**(1) I actually can't get nosebleeds. Even when I see really hot Akuroku pics. Instead I have one of those fake nosebleed, instead of blood I sprout snot. **

**(2)Yes I know I'm a bitch. Sorry Roxas and Axel couldn't help myself ^^'**

**(3)My mom and brothers are all runners except for me. I used to run in grade 7 but I kind of stopped. -.-'**

**Hahaha I feel sorry for Zexy now, I may have to kill him :( but hes so sexy you won't have to worry ;) I'm also sorry if you don't get what Zexion said about them using magic and stuff. ^^' I didn't want everyone to go to Jail and have me break them out, it would take too much effort and I'm lazy like that. If that did happen in realy life though I'd probably only save Roxas and Axel lol. Well I hope you liked it. This chapter and 5 are really random. I didn't know what to do next so yeah... The next chapter maybe called 'Rabid Fan-girls and Malls' hahah so I think you guys know whats going to happen. but most likely that's going to be chapter 8. Message me if you want to be in the rabid fan-girl crowd. I know I should stalkerish when I saw this but give me what your hair is like. I'm not going to ask for you appearance I don't want to sound anymore stalkerish then I am. I just need it to describe you. Don't worry I'm a 14 year old girl with no life and only reads fan-fics all day and is currently failing school (well kind of). Also give me your name if you want. This chapter is dedicated to: Janelle and Joanna, they read this chapter and 5 for me, so they deserve some credit. Gurg! It's like 11:43 right now and I'm super tired I also have to wake up early to finish my math . I haven't been getting that much sleep lately so if I don't update intill the weekend then I'm sorry I really need my sleep -.-' *Falls asleep and dies***


	7. Scary Zexion and Seasalt

**Gah! I'm so sorry for this late update!! *gets shot in the Head* I've been really busy with school and my Naimine cosplay. You see I just bought a sketch book and I'm going to draw yaoi in it (Thx for the idea Naminedeservesacloak Your the best!) Gurg! Its taking me a while, I'm still on the second and third page -.- I've also been getting quite a lot of homework lately . I've been thinking, and I think that I'm putting too much Yaoi in the story *Gets shot in the head again***

**Yaoi Fans: Noooo!!!! We need more Yaoi!!!**

**Me: B-but what about the people who don't like Yaoi?**

**Yaoi Fans: Who cares!?!??!**

**Me: I do!!! I want this story to be for everyone.**

**^^' Anyways I think I should also cut down on the swearing or sooner or later I'm going to have to turn the rating from 'T' to 'M' ^^' hehe.... **

**Disclaimer: If I did own kingdom hearts then I wouldn't be writing this**

**

* * *

**

**Joanna's PoV**

Miguela pounded on my T.v, "RAWR!!! GIVE ME MY XIGBAR BEATING YOU MEAN OLD T.V!!!!!"

After several minutes Miguela pouted and sat down beside me.

"Wow you fail." I said

Miguela pouted even more, "So do you."

"How?"

"Um well..."

"See I do not fail."

"Yes you do! Just in a way I don't know...."

"Wow...."

Miguela's phone rang. She looked at the screen it saying 'home'. She answered the phone

"Ello?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!" Janelle's voice blared though the speakers.

Miguela laughed uneasily and put Janelle on speaker, "Well um you see..."

"You fucking left me! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!?!??!"

"One that doesn't want to go to jail. Wait... how are able to call me from my home."

"It turned out that everything was an illusion from Zexion, Xigbar and Luxord destroyed his library."

"THAT BITCH!!!!"

I shuddered remembering that one time in my basement, damn that Zexion was scary. I was playing 365/2 days and I play the cutscene 'snarl of memories'. My mom then called me downstairs to do some chores I closed my ds and went downstairs. I turned off the lights and opened my ds. My volume was on full and there was Zexion saying,

"Surely.. you must've known that this was going to happen." I swear after that I couldn't look at Zexion the same way ever again. **(1)**

"Well I guess I should come back, you know since I'm not in trouble or anything." Miguela smiled

"You better get over here! Or I'll-"

Miguela turned off her phone, "So shall we get going?"

**Janelle's PoV**

I sat on Miguela's couch, today was very...... Interesting. I sighed as Miguela opened the door.

"Yo peoples, I'm home!!!! Now where's my yaoi?"

Joanna came in behind her, "Hi..."

I pouted, "Miggy your so mean!"

I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Miguela laughed as she tried to throw me off.

"Gah!....I'm....Sorry!!" She yelled in between her breaths.

I smirked knowing that I won the battle, "Never do that to me again ok!?"

She threw me off, "NEVER!!!!" She grabbed and random pen out of her pocket and stabbed me in the leg. **(2)**

"GAH!!!" I held onto my leg, "What the hell!"

Miguela stuck her tongue, "You know better than to tickle me!"

Joanna laughed, "So where's Demyx?"

"Yeah Janelle where is the cute little uke?"

"HE'S NOT A UKE!!!" Joanna roared. **(3)**

Miguela crossed her arms, "Yes he is."

I laughed, "He's downstairs, with Xigbar."

"Yay!" Joanna ran downstairs.

"So wheres my cute little Roxy?"

"Outside on the trampoline with Axel and Xion."

"Negg! I dun wanna go outside, its too cold."

"Yeah well welcome to Canada." I smirked at her as she pouted and grabbed her Jacket.

"If I'm not back in half an hour expect Xion to be dead."

Xemnas grabbed Miguela's hood, "I would like it if you didn't kill one of my members."

Miguela shrieked, "HDJSGAA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!??!?!?!" **(4)**

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples, "Just don't"

Miguela pouted, "But Xemmy!!!! She ruined Roxas' and Axel's life!!"

"So? Just don't I need her for the future and DON'T CALL ME THAT!!."

Miguela kicked Xemnas, "Maybe you should go play days to see how she ruined everything." **(5)**

She grinned and ran outside.

"What did she mean by that?" Xemnas asked me.

I laughed nervously, "So how do you plan on getting back to you world?"

**Joanna's PoV **

I ran downstairs to see Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord and Xaldin playing poker.

"Full house!" Luxord laughed as he placed his cards down, "Now strip."

Demyx went wide eyed, "But Luxord I'm down to my underwear!!"

"Well now you know not to play strip poker with Luxord." Xaldin grumbled as he removed his pants only to be left in his underwear.

"Yeah didn't you learn from last time?" Xigbar asked while he removed his cloak.

"JOANNA!!!" Demyx ran and glomped me, "Thank god your here!"

My face went bright red, "You know my name?"

Demyx released me, "Yeah... Janelle told me all of your names."

"Oh....So you guys are playing strip poker?"

"Yup! But they're being mean to me!" Demyx pouted.

"Hey you said you were bored." Xigbar pointed at Demyx.

"B-but why strip poker? Why not something else?"

"Because everything else is boring mate." Luxord replied.

"So where are the others?" I asked

"Marluxia and Larxene went for a walk, and Saix, Lexaues, and Vexen are in the bedroom trying to figure out how to get back to our world." Xaldin replied as she shuffled the cards

"Awww thats boring, we should go do something." I suggested.

"How about you leave us alone." Xigbar grunted as he looked at his hand.

I pouted as I went upstairs to use the bathroom. I opened the door and looked in the mirror. I shuddered as I saw Zexion behind me in the tub. He turned around.

"Surely.... You must have known that this was going to happen."

I shrieked as I ran out the bathroom and out of Miguela's house. **(6) **On the way out I swear I heard Zexion say, "Oops wrong person..."

**Normal PoV**

I stepped outside and shivered. It was freaking May and it was snowing, I swear Calgary gets the weirdest weather**(7)**..... I took a deep breath, I loved seeing my breath in the frosty air. I smiled as I looked up to the sky to see that it was covered in darkness with a few stars here and there. I looked at Roxas, Axel and Xion who were sitting on the side of my trampoline eating my ice cream.

"Axel!! Give me back my ice cream!" Roxas pouted as he tried to reach his ice cream in Axel's hands.

"No way! Your the one that spilled some on me so this is your punishment ." Axel pulled the ice cream further away from Roxas.

Xion laughed, "Come on Axel, give him back his ice cream."

"Nu uh! Who knows how long it'll take to get this off of me."

"Please Axel! I promise I'll wash it off!" Roxas cried reaching further to get his beloved ice cream back.

Axel laughed and handed Roxas his ice cream back, "Fine but I expect it to be spotless."

Roxas happily took his ice cream back and shoved a huge spoonful in his mouth. Xion's stomach suddenly growled. The trio laughed.

"Xion when was the last time you ate?" Roxas asked.

Xion put her finger on her chin, "I dunno, maybe around sometime this morning?"

"Then maybe you should go eat." I sat down beside Roxas. The trio jumped up.

Axel glared at me, "What are YOU doing here?"

I smiled and hugged Roxas, "I'm here to cuddle with my favorite boy."

Roxas glared at me, "I'm not your boy."

"Then your Axel's?"

Roxas' face went red, "N-no! I was just saying-."

I laughed, "It's ok Roxy I know that you don't like Axel."

Axel and Roxas stared at me like I just sprouted another head.

"But Janelle said that you were a big fan of us being together." Axel scratched his head.

I smiled, "I am but as long as you and Roxy are happy then I'm happy, plus I'll get you two together just you wait and see. MWHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!"

They all stared at me.

"Miggy!" Janelle opened the back door, "Your brother's home and Joanna just left."

I sighed, "Well now I need to explain everything to my brother, maybe he'll actually listen to me unlike my mother, and where is she by the way?" I shrugged the thought off me head, she'll show up sooner or later.... Right?

I ran inside to see my brother Isaac and his girlfriend at the front door.

"Smellzilla!**(8)** What have I told you about having people here?" My brother scolded me.

"I'm sorry Demyx." I sighed then explained him the story.

"So your saying that Kingdom Hearts is real?" He asked.

"YES!! See I told you all it did exist but noooo, you all laughed at me. Well look who's laughing now!**(9)**" I hissed.

My brothers girlfriend laughed at me. I turned at her and gave her the scariest glare I could muster.

"Well I guess its your problem." Isaac waved me off and headed to his room.

"WHAT!?!?!?! B-but Demyx!!!" I whined, "I need you to help me!"

Isaac laughed at me, "Look its not my problem, but if I see any gay people in my bed they'll be on the street like WA-ZAM!" Isaac laughed then shut his door in my face and I sighed.

"At least he wasn't like mother." I muttered. I walked to the kitchen to have my nose invaded by food. I licked my lips as a flew into the kitchen to see Xaldin cooking MY FOOD!

"BITCH NO TOUCHING MY FOOD!" I walked over and smacked him with a frying pan.

Xaldin groaned, "What the hell?"

"Hey I should be saying that! You have no right to be touching my food!"

Marluxia came over and grabbed my frying pan, "DAMN IT! I'M HUNGRY AND WE'RE STAYING HERE FOR A WHILE SO DEAL WITH IT BITCH!"

"J MARLY'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!" I cried.

Janelle came out of no where can kicked Marluxia in the privates**(10)**, "No one messes with my friend!"

Marluxia fell to the floor clutching his privates. I laughed, "No one touches my food."

Xemnas came over and groaned, "Look we'll be staying here for a while in till we can find a way back home, so we'll be taking over your house."

I pouted, "Fine but first of all, you guys need to help around the house AND do whatever I say."

"We're only doing the chores, we're not going to become your crazy sex monkeys."

"B-but we want our Akuroku..." Janelle whimpered.

"Take it or we're going somewhere else."

I pouted, "Fine....."

Xemnas smirked, "No can you please leave Xaldin alone so he can cook us something?"

I nodded and looked at the clock, it was 10:23.

"Come on J, we should set up my room for the sleepover then set up downstairs for them." I grabbed J's hand and lead her to me room. We stuffed my clothes in my closet and put two sleeping bags on the ground.

"I'm really happy that your mom let you stay for a sleepover." I smiled.

"Yeah todays' been really fun." she replied.

I sighed, "Well let's go downstairs and set up orgy's XIII beds."

Janelle scrunched her face in disgust, "Please only organization or org." **(11)**

I laughed, "Ok but we need to make Axel and Roxas share a sleeping bag."

"Totally."

* * *

**(1) This actually happened to Joanna, when she told me this I couldn't stop laughing**

**(2) I mostly carry a pen or pencil around with me for some reason and whenever Janelle tickles me I always stab her with it ^.^**

**(3) Me and Joanna were talking on msn and it went like this:**

**Me: Demyx is such a uke**

**Joanna: No he's not!**

**Me: Yeah he is.**

**Joanna: Then he's a prick**

**Me: Whats a Prick?**

**Joanna: Search it up.**

**Me: EW!!! Thats horrible why would you call him that!?!?**

**Joanna: Well you called him a uke.**

**Me: Excuse me, but I like ukes, they're awesome**

**If you don't know what a prick is then you can search it up. I'm sorry for all of you non-yaoi and Demyx fans but I do think Demyx is a uke. ^^' and I do love ukes by the way. **

**(4) I get scared very easily. Like for example I was playing KH2 and then my brother came behind me and I knew he was there, then he yellled and I was like "AIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" Even if I see the person I still get scared... Yes I know its sad -.-'**

**(5) I kind of blame Xion for everything Sorry Xion fans! **

**(6) That was Joanna's idea. **

**(7) It's true, its winter right now and its like +5 everyday with happy sunshine . Sometimes it even snows in the summer....**

**(8) That's my brothers nickname for me . **

**(9) One day in math (this was at the beginning of the school year when I got obsessed over KH) My friends were like "Miguela Kingdom Hearts isn't real." And I said, "YES IT IS!!!!! Well to me it is!!!!!" Ahhh it was so funny. They never let me down for saying that though -.- **

**(10) When I told J this she was sooo happy for some reason. I don't know probably because she doesn't like Marluxia or something....**

**(11) This all happened when I put my name on Msn to "Orgy XIII" I didn't know what it meant at the time. Then some of my (not really but kind of) friends message me and they were like "Orgy XIII?" I told them it was from a video game then they started laughing, I asked Janelle and she told me and I was like "Oh....... O///O" **

**YAY!!!!! As you can see this chapter is longer then the others. ^.^ Oh yeah I know how I said that the crazy fan-girl mall chapter was going to be next chapter well now its probably going to be chapter 9 ^^ *Gets shot in the head* Gah! I'm sorry! Its just that I need to put something in the next chapter. It may of may not be in the next chapter I really don't know. Gurg I'm really tired right now. It's 2:06 and I didn't get that much sleep last night. I had to wake up to a really cold morning because my dad's too cheap to turn up the heat . So the next update will probably be next weekend *gets shot in the head by Xigbar***

**Me: Xiggy! What was that for?**

**Xigbar: You need to put more of me in this story!**

**Vexen: Yeah what about me?**

**Me: Well I don't like you Vexen and don't worry I will Xiggy I have a special friend that'll like to meet you.... MWHAHAHA**

**Xigbar:......**

**Roxas: So when are you going to leave me and Axel alone?**

**Me: NEVER!!!!!!**

**Axel: Then at least put some scenes of me and Roxy 'getting it on'**

**Roxas: O.o**

**Me: Sorry can't theres some readers that don't yaoi who are reading this story**

**Axel: Damn....**

**Me: Don't worry Axel! Once I'm done with this fan-fic I'll write on with you and Roxas doing 'stuff' and I'll put Terra and Ven in it too! ^.^**

**Ven (to Terra): On the count of three we run...**

**^.^ Hahaha now I better get some sleep. I really need to work on my Novel study thats due on the 5th and I've barely started on it -.-' I also need to tune my guitar that my grandmother got me a long time ago so I can get caught up in guitar and I can't forget about Namine's sketch book. *sigh* soo many things to do. **


	8. I need sleep!

**Omg I can't believe its the 8th chapter, to tell you the truth I never thought I would get this far. Anyways I did this chapter on monday but I had lots of homework so I couldn't post it and yesterday I was feeling really sick. It was really hard for me to stay on the computer without feeling sick and today I came home early because I was once again not feeling that good. But I'm better now :) so don't worry about me. Hahaha I would like to thank all the people who have been reading this. I've been really busy lately but once tomorrow passes I should be updating regularly from then. I'm really happy though once I go to Mexico with my mom she said that she was going to have my Namine cosplay made there :D But I'm also kind of mad because Yaoifest is coming but I cant go because its 16+ . Gurg Janelle and I really want to go oh well we're just hoping that theres going to be some Yaoi at otafest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything not Kingdom Hearts or the idea for this story so don't even bother asking me**

* * *

**Janelle's PoV**

Me and Miggy giggled as we set up the basement for Organization XIII

"So 2 people per sleeping bad?" I asked.

"Yup!" Miguela gave me a Cheshire cat grin.

I laughed as I set down another sleeping bag.

"So where did you get all of these sleeping bags?" I asked.

Miguela shrugged, "Who knows there's some more in the bathroom, but its locked for some reason."

Miguela set down the last sleeping bag, "So you wanna go look at some smexy Akuroku pictures?"

I laughed, "Naw I'm tired, let's get some sleep for tomorrow, we should go to the mall and get them some regular clothes so no fan-girls think that Kingdom Hearts is real."

Miguela shuddered, "Who knows what'll happen."

***Around 4:00 am***

"AXEL GIVE ME SOME OF THOSE NACHOS!!!" Larxene shrieked.

"Nom-Nom, NEVER!!!!" Axel yelled back as he ran around the room with Larxene chasing him and Roxas behind him *ahem* I mean her.

"Axel!!! Give me some I'm hungry!!" Roxas whined.

"Then get some yourself!"

Xion sighed, "Axel! Give just give them some!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!?!?!?!" Xemnas screamed, "I SWEAR I'LL _____________________"(Yay more censored Violence :D)

"Xaldin!!!! Give me back my Sitar!!!" Demyx whined trying to get his sitar from Xaldin who was holding it up in the air.

"Only if you stop playing!" Xaldin stretched his arm out more.

"Yes, Yes I promise!!!'

Xaldin sighed and handed Demyx his sitar. Demyx squealed and began playing it again. Vexen's eye twitched

"THATS IT!!!!" Vexen and Xaldin yelled at the same time and chased Demyx.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR DUCKY!!!" Marluxia yelled.

"YES YOU DID BITCH NOW GIVE BACK TO ME BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR EYES!!!!!!!" Saix yelled back

"I'M A BASTARD THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" **(1)**

Zexion twitched as he turned another page while sitting beside Lexaues. Luxord twitched in his sleep and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Xemnas.

The rest of them kept screaming and arguing.

**Normal PoV**

**(Warning Kind of Yaoi Don't read if you don't like) **

_"Axel?" The small boy asked. _

_The older boy turned to him, "Yes Roxas?" _

_Roxas' face went as red as a tomato, "Well I-I just um wanted to say t-that I reall-" _

_Roxas was stopped by two fingers silencing him , "Don't worry Roxas I feel the same way too." _

_"Y-you do?!" _

_Axel smiled as he came closer to Roxas' face. _

_**"GIVE ME MY DUCKY!!!!!"**_

**(Kind of Yaoi part is over. Sorry for writing it! I'm such a Yaoi fan and I couldn't help myself ^^') **

I woke up from my dream to be introduced to screaming, lots of it. I groaned as I got up. I looked over to Janelle to see her covering her ears with a pillow.

"Ugh They won't shut up." She grumbled.

I was pissed. First of all this was the only day I actually got to sleep in. Do you know how many hours I sleep each day. About 5! I should be getting freaking 9! But noooo I read fan-fics all day and do my homework at night and I have to finish my Namine's sketch book which takes me the longest time to draw the perfect picture (even though I still screw up after 10 hours of hard work). The only days I actually get to sleep is the weekend. I growled as I slammed the door open. Worst of all they ruined my Akuroku dream. Bitches will pay. I stomped into the kitchen to see my brother and his girlfriend at the door.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"To Elizabeth's house." He grumbled referring to his girlfriends house.

I nodded as I stomped my way downstairs. Oh they were going to pay, no one ruins my Akuroku dream. Not even Axel and Roxas. Once I made my way downstairs I saw the mess. Roxas and Larxene were chasing Axel and Xion was yelling at Axel something about Nachos. Xaldin and Vexen were chasing Demyx while he kept playing his sitar out of tune. Marluxia was screaming at Saix, something about not having his ducky. Zexion was twitching beside Lexaues reading my books and Xemnas was screaming at everyone.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" I screamed. Every stood frozen in their place, "I don't fucking care what your arguing about all I know is that YOU RUINED MY AKUROKU DREAM!!! AND THEY!" I pointed at Axel and Roxas, "WERE ABOUT TO KISS!!! THATS RIGHT KISS! I swear I'm going to skin you alive, shave your heads bald, roast you over an open fire and sell all of your hair to crazy fan-girls!"

Everyone stared at me. Then Axel began to snicker and pointed to my hair. My eye twitched, sure my hair was insane in the morning. I blame my mom for giving me curly hair. I glared at Axel as Janelle came downstairs behind me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Them!" I pointed to Organization XIII, "Since they behave like toddlers we need to give them sleeping arrangements."

"Excuse me but you behave worse than us." Vexen pointed out.

"BITCH! THIS IS MY HOUSE SO I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" I screamed in his face, "Now Axel, Roxas, Xion you'll be sleeping in my brothers room for tonight and the rest of the days in the living room, Xigbar Luxord and Demyx, you'll be sleeping in my mom's room. Xemnas, Saix and Xaldin you'll be sleeping in the downstairs bedroom and the rest of you will be sleeping here, got it memorized?"

"Hey that's my catchphrase!" Axel pouted.

"I. Don't. Care" I gave him an icy glare.

***In the morning***

**Janelle's PoV**

I woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to see Xaldin cooking.

"Hey." I muttered. Xaldin muttered a hey back to me while I sat down. I looked to see Miguela across the table slamming her head on the table only wearing pants and a bra unlike me who was wearing a Disney princess night gown. Hey don't you dare say a word! My mom bought them for me a long time ago and it just happen to still fit me...

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Tired, and I've only finished 26 pages of my Namine sketch book **(2)** and I woke up when Axel and Roxas were about to kiss."

I laughed at her, "Yeah I heard from downstairs."

After a few moments of silence Xaldin came over and placed eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of us. Miguela reached over and stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I thought we didn't have bacon." Miguela said with crumps coming down her mouth.

"Miggy eat with your closed." I scolded her. Miguela pouted.

"You didn't." Xaldin said

"Then how did you get the bacon?" Miguela asked once she swallowed her food.

" You don't want to know."

Miguela looked sick as she stared at Xaldin with big eyes, "YOU KILLED AN ANIMAL!?!?!??!" Miguela started spitting all place including on me.

"Ew Miguela!" I yelled as I tried to wipe the spit off me.

"Oh please even if you buy it it's still dead."

"But its store dead not house dead. I think I'm going to be sick." Miguela ran over to the bathroom with a green face. I giggled at her as Axel came over with Roxas and Xion and swiped a pancake. I stared at Axel. He was only wearing boxers.

"Your bleeding." He pointed out with a full mouth.

I blushed as I touched my nose and looked at my finger. I was actually having a nosebleed. My face went even redder as I ran to the bathroom to see Miguela puking out her kind of breakfast. I looked in the mirror to see more blood coming out of my nose.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said while grabbing some toilet paper and stuffing it in my nose.

Miguela came behind me and laughed, "What did you do? Stuff a pen up your nose."

"No! God!" I gave her a push as she kept laughing, "I saw Axel in his boxers...."

Miguela laughed harder, "You serious!"

I blushed, "S-shut up! It's not my fault that he's so hot and maybe you should go see Roxas."

Miguela ran out the bathroom and squealed I ran over to the kitchen to see Miguela hugging Roxas.

"Gah! You're so cute, sexy and hot!" Miguela squealed. I laughed as Roxas tried to shake her off. I noticed that Roxas didn't have any muscles unlike Axel and he was only wearing his pants. Roxas' pants began to slip down as Miguela kept hugging him.

"Get off! I need to pull up my pants!" He yelled.

"Aww come on Roxy we all know that there's nothing down there for us to see."

Roxas' face went red, "Y-yes there is!"

"Then why don't you show us?"

Miguela smirked as Roxas pushed her off and pulled up his pants, "What about you!?!? You barely have anything!" Roxas pointed to Miguela's chest. **(3)**

Miguela turned red and covered herself with her arms, "GAH!!! SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY MOM HAD SMALL BOOBS!!!!"

I snickered as Miguela kept yelling and ran to her room. Xemnas entered the room.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Roxas smirked, "Nothing."

I grabbed a plate and fork and stuffed pancakes down my throat. Demyx then came running in the room with his hair falling flat and multiple bangs in his eyes.

"Where's the hair gel!?!??!" He yelled waving his arms in the air. **(4)**

I shrugged, "I dunno ask Miguela."

Demyx ran into Miguela's room without knocking.

"AIEEE!!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Miguela shrieked

"AH I'M GOING I'M GOING!!!!" Demyx ran out of the room with his hands covering his eyes with a blush on his face.

My eyes widened, "Did you..."

Demyx's face went redder as he covered his eyes even more, "Maybe..."

Axel laughed as Roxas and Xion had a confused face.

"What do they mean Axel?" Roxas asked.

Axel whispered into Roxas' ear as the boy's face went redder.

"What did he say?" Xion asked

"You don't want to know." Roxas replied blushing even more.

Miguela then ran out of the room wearing dark skinny's and a red ripped up hoodie, "YOU WILL DIE!!!!"

She tackled Demyx and started pulling at his hair, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-"

"DANCE WATER DANCE!!" Demyx yelled. Miguela was washed off Demyx by gallons of water. Miguela flew to the wall. She glared at Demyx.

"I. Hate. You." She stood up and walked to her bedroom.

"WAIT!!! I NEED HAIR GEL!!!" Demyx chased after Miguela only to be stopped by Xemnas.

"Let it go Demyx, you can survive one day without hair gel." Xemnas sighed.

"B-but I need my hair gel." Demyx gave Xemnas puppy eyes.

"I don't think you need to sacrifice your life for it.

* * *

**(1) Joanna's idea**

**(2) If you have looked at when Otafest is in then you can guess that this Fan-fic is in the future. I've only completed 1 page of my namine sketch book. This weekend I'm hoping to have 3 more pages done. **

**(3) Its true I have no chest what so ever. T.T and Roxy had to make fun of me**

**(4) Another one of Joanna's ideas.**

***Gets hit in the head with a frying pan***

**Me: Ow what was that about**

**Anti-Yaoi fans: You put Yaoi in the story!**

**Me: Gah I'm sorry! I'll put Roxas X Xion and Axel X Larxene in the next story ok?"**

**Anti-Yaoi fans: You better **

**Yaoi Fans: Awwww but we like Yaoi**

**Me: I'm sorry but the scarier crowd has spoken**

**Yaoi fans: We can be scary too**

**Me: Wait get away from me no not that! Ahh!!!!**

**Janelle: Shouldn't we help her?**

**Sophie: No way! Do you know how many chapters I've been excluded from this story? I'm not helping her till I come back.**

**Janelle: Your just jealous because I got a half naked Axel**

**Sophie: Ewww thats just nasty**

**Janelle: GOD SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!! **

***gets away from the Yaoi-fans***

**Me: Remember next chapter is the mall chapter, PM me if you want to be in the crowd, just give me your name and hair color (I need something to describe you) Oh yeah sorry for that one part were I'm complaining about not getting enough sleep, its my own fault for staying up late reading fan-fics and talking to Janelle on msn ^^' also sorry for only being in my bra and pants in this chapter, I know most of you don't want to read that but the truth has been told! **

**Yaoi Fan-girls: We're not finished with you!**

**Me: O.O RUN AWAY!!!!  
**

**Roxas: Review for cupcakes and more fan-service ^^**


	9. The Mall!

**Hey everyone sorry for not uploading as soon as I said I would. I dunno I got kind of sick and now I'm always tired so its just kind of hard for me to go on the computer and type this story. Plus I also got some major writers block. I know what you guys are thinking. "Its taking her this long just to write this piece of crap!?!" -.-' Yeah I'm sorry. But today I forced myself to go on the computer and type this up for you guys. So be happy! Haha Oh yeah Janelle told me all the mistakes that I have in my story -.-' I think I may go back and fix them. What do you guys think? Review or PM me. Oh yeah I'm so excited POKEMON GOLDHEART COMES OUT TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay I'm so happy. I'm so going to buy it (if I have enough money). I've been waiting for the updated version of Pokemon Gold since they came out with pokemon firered and leafgreen. I love pokemon Gold so much, my favorite pokemon game ever!!! I'm just sad because they replaced the Silver and Crystal girl :( and that they're not coming out with an updated version of pokemon Crystal (At least thats what I know...) Haha I'm also a bit mad because they gave Dawn a Cyndaquil in the show!!!! Like seriously me and Janelle were like " O.O WTF!!!!!" Well enough of me being a pokemon nerd on with the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: They only way I would own Kingdom Hearts would be in my dreams.... and I'm still waiting for that dream **

* * *

**Skaha's PoV**

I knocked on Miguela's door with a pair of clothes in my hands. There was screaming and shouting coming from inside. I took a moment to think if this was a good idea. Before I could run Janelle answered the door.

"Hey Skaha." Janelle smiled.

"Hey so are we going to the mall?" I asked.

"Yeah we're just waiting for Miguela to get Roxas into something."

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!"

An angry Roxas stomped into the room with a obsessive Miguela running after him with a pair of sky blue leotards.**(1)**

"Come on you'll look so sexy!" Miguela begged.

"No!"

I stared at Miguela, "Where did you get those leotards?"

Miguela turned with a big smile on her face and glomped me, "SKAHA!!!!!!!"

"Um hi....."

Miguela released me and held the Leotards in my face, "Don't you think these will look sexy on Roxy-chan?

My eye twitched, "First of all I'm not gay, so I wouldn't know and secondly you didn't answer my first question."

Miguela blushed, "These? Um... I just found them around and stuff...."

"Sure........ Here I brought some clothes for him." I threw a pair of jeans and hoodie at Miguela.

Miguela pouted, "Fine...." She handed the clothes to Roxas, who disappeared into the hallway.

Xigbar then came into the room and smirked at me, "Nice to see your sexy little ass here."

Miguela and Janelle giggled at me.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!" I kicked Xigbar in the crouch and continued to kick him while he was on the ground, "You sick old man!"

"Yay! My Xigbar beating!" Miguela cheered.

***1 hour later At Chinook mall***

**Sophie's PoV**

"SOPHIE!!!!!!" Miguela yelled and glomped me.

I shoved her off, "Jesus Miguela we're at the mall!"

"So?"

"So it means we're in public! It means you can't go crazy."

Miguela pouted and crossed her arms, "Sophie! Your so mean."

"Whatever."

"Sophie!" Joanna came running and hugged me as well. I quickly shoved her off as well.

"WHY IS EVERYONE HUGGING ME TODAY!!!!"

"Tsk, Tsk Sophie, it's not our fault that your so huggable." Victoria laughed.

"Hey what about me!?" Skaha threw his hands in the air.

"Aww Skaha its ok I still love you." Miguela threw herself around Skaha.

Xemnas sighed, "Lets get this over with..."

"Yeah! I need Hair gel!" Demyx whined.

"And I need some lube." Axel added. **(2)**

Miguela's and Janelle's face went red as they got a nosebleed and Miguela fell on the ground dazed.

Vicky face-palmed herself, "There's lots of things that you can use lube for, then that!"

Joanna sighed, "Here I'll get them cleaned up."

She grabbed Janelle's hand and Miguela's feat and dragged them to the washroom with a few stares.

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked.

***On the other side of the mall with a tourist group named 'Crazy KH Fans'***

**MrMissMrs Random's PoV**

"Ok everyone follow me!" A tour guild yelled.

A few girls squealed and followed the older woman.

I sighed this group was so annoying. There was way too many squealing fan-girls.

"Melanie are you ok?" My friend random asked.

I smiled at her, "Yeah I'm fine. Just annoyed at all these fan-girls."

She laughed, "Yeah remember when they all tackled me today because of the potion you gave me that now makes me look like Roxas."

Random Glared at me as I laughed uneasily, "Well I warned you not to drink that bottle."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! You just handed it to me and forced me to drink it!" She pointed her finger at me.

"Not our fault that Roxas is so good looking." A girl with long brown hair with an average height and a 'Akuroku and MarVex 4ever' shirt said

Random glared at her, "Why don't you..."

I quickly covered Random's mouth, "Haha sorry she has some problems."

Random removed my hand, "I DO NOT!!!"

The other girl laughed, "It's ok. My name is Mai, what's yours?"

"I'm Melanie and this is random."

"Ladies! Hurry up!" The guild yelled at us.

We sighed and ran to catch up to the others. One of the girls with a 'I 3 RokuShion' shirt raised up her hand. I growled at her shirt.

"Can we split up now?" She asked.

"Fine.. Just be back at here in an hour" The tour guild grumbled

The girl pouted as we continued walking.

**Victoria's PoV**

Axel scratched at his hood more, "Can I please take this off? This thing is really irritating me!"

"No! If you do then we'll be spotted and hundreds of crazy fan-girls shall come and take you guys away." I replied.

Xemnas and Vexen shuddered at the thought, at least they knew what I was talking about.

"When are they going to get back?" Xaldin grumbled.

Sophie shrugged, "Who knows but Janelle and Miguela did sprout a lot of blood."

"They have such dirty minds.." Zexion muttered.

Marluxia laughed, "And you don't I'm kind of surprised that they actually got something perverted out of that. By the way Axel what are you going to do with the lube once you get it. Something that involves a cute little blond boy?"

Axel blushed, "No! Theres more uses for lube then just that!"

"What are they talking about?" Xion asked.

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know but I think it involves me.."

"Axel you said you didn't like Roxas that way." I whined.

Skaha face palmed himseld "I swear I'm surrounded by perverts..."

"It's ok Skaha at least we we're not talking about tampons and cramps." Sophie patted Skaha's shoulder.

Skaha covered his ears, "Na-Na-Na I'm not listening!"

I"But Skaha we all know that you love to talk about this." I teased him.

"Come Skaha! Help me shop for some tampons." Larxene grabbed Skaha's arm.

"No!!! Let me go!" Skaha freed himself from Larxene and bumped into Axel who fell down and his hoodie came off. That was when hell broke loose.

A fan-girl not too far away saw this and began squealing. We looked at the squealing and I face-palmed myself.

"Shit now we're screwed." I growled.

"It was her fault!" Skaha pointed at Larxene, "If she didn't try to haul me away then this would've never happened."

"Say another word an I'll fry you to next week." Larxene summoned her knives and pointed one at Skaha's throat.

Soon more fan girls began to crowd around us. I gulped as they came closer to us.

"On 3 you guys take off your hoods and run ok?" I whispered.

They all nodded as I began counting.

"1."

"2."

"3!"

I broke off into a sprint and collided into a fan-girl. We both fell over. I watched as the rest got away. The fan-girls glared at me before running after them squealing.

I sighed, damn this was a bad day.

**Joanna's PoV**

I walked out of the washroom with Miguela and Janelle soaking wet.

"Negg! Why couldn't we walk around the mall with blood infested clothes?" Miguela complained

"Because then people will think you've murdered someone and that'll bring more unwanted attention." I replied

"Yeah walking around with dripping clothes is much better." Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Whatever come on lets just catch up with the rest." I dragged Miguela and Janelle to the north entrance where the others were.

We were then introduced to screaming and girls running.

"Hey whats going on?" Janelle asked a passing fan-girl.

"ORGANIZATION 13..... KINGDOM HEARTS........ ZEMYX!!!!!!" The girl screamed then ran off.

Miguela's eyes went wide open, "Oh Shit..."

**StarWatcherMai's PoV **

Melanie, Random and I walked to the food court. We stopped dead in our tracks as people who looked exactly like organization XIII and 2 other people passed us with hundreds of screaming fan-girls on their trails.

"Was that just..." I asked.

Melanie and Random nodded.

"Wanna go chase them?" I smirked.

They nodded again as we screamed and ran after organization XIII.

**Skaha's PoV**

I ran as fast I could passing store by store trying not to get mauled by the crazy fan-girls. Sophie then stopped panting.

"Why are we running if their after them?" She yelled. Before I could reply fan-girls were all over her. I shuddered at the though if I were to stop.

We kept running intill we stared at the thing I hated the most at that moment, a dead end.

"Bloody Hell!" Luxord sweared.

The fan-girls surrounded us with our backs against the wall.

"Roxas kiss Xion!!" A fan-girl yelled.

"No Kiss Axel!" Another fan-girl yelled.

"Bitch he so loves Xion!"

"Ha! Yeah right, he only likes her a a sister!"

"And he only likes Axel and a brother! God when you people get it into your heads?!" Another fan-girl yelled.

"No he doesn't! You have to be blind to not see that he loves Axel!"

"Were all just friends god!" Roxas shouted.

"Then it won't matter if you kissed one!" The fan-girls yelled.

Roxas sighed, "If I kiss one then well you all go away?"

"Yes and if Marluxia kiss either Larxene or Vexen!"

Marluxia sighed as he grabbed Vexen's face and kissed him. All the Yaoi fan-girls went crazy and sprouted nosebleeds everywhere.

Marluxia released Vexen, "Your turn Rox."

Roxas blushed as he turned to Xion and kissed her. Xion's face went bright red. Roxas' face was also red when he stepped back.

The Anti-Yaoi fans cheered as they went back to their shopping. Miguela then came out of no where and smacked Roxas on the head.

"Whats wrong with you!?! You have everything you could be looking for right in front of and yet you still choose her after everyone told her what she's going to do to you."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

Miguela sighed and hanged her head, "Nothing come on lets go home."

**Sophie's PoV**

I sat up a bit dazed.

'_What happened?' _I asked myself, then Ir came back to me. The fan-girls mauling me. I sighed as I looked around the mall. There was nobody in sight. I looked at my watch it was 10:34 pm. I growled my friends were going to pay big time for leaving me locked up in the mall like this.

* * *

**(1) I got this from another Fan-fic I forget what it was called but It was with Sora and Roxas in Leotards X3**

**(2) No Axel's not going to use the lube for what your thinking about (sadly) I just thought it would be funny if he said that. **

***Has Ven and Terra tied up* **

**Me: Mwhahaha!!!**

**Janelle: Wtf! Why are they tied up!?!**

**Me: They tried to run away in chapter 7 but Now I have them now *Laughes some more* So fan girls did you like this chapter**

**Fan-girls: Yes!!! Roxas and Xion kissed and so did Marluxia and Vexen!!!**

**Yuri Fan-girls: Hey what about us!??!**

**Me: Oh I'm sorry but all the girls were already taken, don't blame me for there only being 2 (1) girl in the organization oh yeah StarWatcherMai the MarVex kiss was for you and MissMrMrs Random I'm sorry for not putting in any Akuroku :( I needed to give something back to all the non-yaoi fans so then everything would be fair. **

**Sophie: *Gets back from the Mall* MIGUELA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME THERE!!!!!! **

**Me: Oh Sh*t! *Runs away***

**Roxas:Um..... Anyways Review for Fan service**

**Me: *Still running* Yeah barely any people reviewed last time so thats why Roxas wasn't wearing the Leotards!**

**Roxas: Please don't Actually Review.... For my sake.**

**Victoria: But I wanna see Roxas in Leotards So review or I shall come into your house and play my death metal music in till your ears bleed :D **


	10. Sex Ed

**Hey everyone sorry about last chapter yeah I know it was really crappy -.- I'm sorry that this chapters really short as well. Oh yeah I'll be going to Mexico Tomorrow so no updates for 2 weeks :O Yeah I know I suck. But when I get back I'll have 5 new chapters up. I'm bringing my laptop but theres no WiFi in my hotel so yeah.... Hopefully I'll find somewhere with WiFi but my mom told me that I couldn't bring my laptop out of the hotel -.- Anyways like I said before I'm really sorry. I wanted to do a double update before I leave but then I got sick yesterday. Gurg I totally suck at updating. Anyways as you've noticed I've changed the rating. Don't worry Its just for safety I won't put any lemons or drugs in this. I know I'm turning off some readers because i just want to be safe thats all. Anyways enjoy this really short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Um.... Does it look like I would own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

I groaned as I slammed my head on my desk. I was sitting in my chair waiting for the bell to ring to start math.

"Hey migs you ok?" Joanna asked me.

"TRIANGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and slammed my head again. Everyone stared at me.

"What the hell?" Joanna asked.

"I couldn't sleep because Demyx kept playing his freaking sitar." I grumbled.

"Awww." Dorthy said.

"Don't give me your damn pity."

Dorthy giggled and went back to drawing.

"Hey did you hear about the new kids?"

I lifted up my head to see Weasly and Felix talking.

"Yeah I heard that ones a girl and boy." Felix replied.

"Theres two new kids?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah and apparently they're both in this class." Weasly said.

I squealed, "Oh my gosh! What if they know about Kingdom Hearts."

"Why are you always talking about Kingdom of Hearts?" Felix asked.

"Its Kingdom Hearts. Gosh! Am I going to have to shove your head down the toilet and keep screaming it in till you get it?" I glared at Felix. If looks could kill then his head would've exploded.

The bell rang as our teacher came to the front, "Ok everyone we have two new students and their both related to Miguela."

I stared at my teacher. Curse you mother! Why didn't you tell me I had 2 relatives coming and joining my school!?!? Maybe I should've let her out of the bathroom yesterday. I kept ranting in my head not noticing the two new kids.

Janelle gasped and elbowed me, "Mig look!"

"Negg! What!?!" I looked up to the front to see Roxas and Xion.

"Why don't you two tell us a bit of yourselves?" The teacher asked while sitting down.

Roxas stepped forward, "My name is Rox-"

"Rokusasu!" I stood up and winced as my chair crashed onto the ground, "His name is Rokusasu and her name is Sora, their both from Kingdom Hea- I mean Japan! Japan!"

"Whoa Migulea calm down." Jaccob aka Jake said.

"Never!!!!!" I hissed then pulled up my chair and sat down.

"Um why don't you guys sit behind Miguela, beside Skaha, they can show you around." The teacher pointed to the desks behind me.

As Roxas and Xion sat down I turned around.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I hissed.

"Yeah your supposed to be at home." Skaha added.

Roxas shrugged, "Xemnas said we were going to be staying here a while so we had to fit in."

"Wow what an idiot." Skaha grumbled.

"Well your lucky that barely any people know about Kingdom Hearts in this school." Joanna said doodling on her binder.

"Is that us?" Xion asked looking at Joanna's binder. There on her binder was all of organization XIII and some things in Chinese.

"Yeah." Joanna replied as she scribbled on a keyblade.

"How come I'm not on there?" Xion frowned.

"Because your not-"

I covered up Joanna's mouth, "Because she forgot!"

Joanna bite my hand.

"Ow! What the Fu-"

"Miguela! Joanna! Turn to the front and pay attention!" My teacher shouted.

Joanna and I groaned and turned to the front leaving Skaha to scold Roxas and Xion.

**Period 6 Gym**

**Skaha's PoV **

I sat down in the gym with Roxas beside me.

"How come we're in the gym, aren't we supposed to have health?" One girl asked the 2 gym teachers at the front.

"Yes are. We just have an announcement for everyone." A teacher answered.

Soon everyone was in the gym talking to each other.

"Ok everyone today we have a new gym teacher joining us today." The teacher yelled.

"Yes one of your other gym teachers are on vacation so he shall sub in for a short while." Another said.

"But we want you to be nice to him. Please give a good welcome to Mr. Lea"

I looked over to see Roxas and Xion giggling to each other. I thought about it for a second, wasn't Axels real name Lea? Then I saw Axel wearing sweats and a school hoodie.

"Um Hi, You guys can just call me Lea. I'll be teaching you all for a while and I'm new to teaching so please forgive me." Axel scratched his back.

My eye twitched, what the hell was Axel doing here. Xemnas was so dead when Miguela got home. I looked over to see how Miguela was handling the whole thing only to see steam coming from her face. A few girls giggled to each other about how sexy Axel was.

"Ok My group go to room 13."

"And mine to my room, everyone else stay here."

Miguela groaned as she got up with Dorthy and left the gym. I sighed as I got up.

"Bye guys." I waved to Roxas and Xion and walked out of the gym.

**Victoria's PoV**

Axel looked around the class and scratched his head, "So today is Sex Ed right? Um... Yeah I'll just start with the basics ok?"

The class nodded.

Axel grabbed a few papers from the bench and studied them, "Ok so basically if you have sex without condoms you will die, got it memorized?"

A few people giggled.

"Um here I'll show you Rox- I mean Rokusasu, could you please come to the front?"

Roxas nodded as he got up.

"Ok so lets saw that me and Rokusasu had Sex without condoms."

The class bursted out laughing as Roxas' face went bright red and Janelle sprouted a nosebleed on the gym.

A girl raised her hand, "But wouldn't that make you a pedophile?"

Axel sighed, "Yes but lets just say Rokusasu is 18 ok?"

"But Rokusasu isn't 18." I said.

"Look I'm just giving a demonstration its not like I would actually have sex with Rokusasu."

"Wait but how do guys have sex?" A guy asked.

Axel explained how guys did it. (Theres no way I'm actually explaining it in my story)

Janelles Face went red as she sprouted a nosebleed and fell backwards on the ground.

"Could someone bring Janelle to the bathroom?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I'll do it." Joanna got up and dragged Janelle to the bathroom.

"Ok so say I have STD's and then after Rokusasu did it with Sora. Sora could you please stand up?"

Xion's face went red as she stood up.

"Now then Sora went and did it with Vicky."

"But I'm straight." I said.

"Can you just get up please?"

"But I really rather not do it with her."

"Vicky..."

"And besides Lea I thought you said you were straight and didn't like Roxas that way."

"His name is Rokusasu and no I'm not straight I'm Bi."

A few people Laughed at us. The bell then rang.

"We'll continue this next class..." Axel grumbled.

I stood up and grabbed my binders as Joanna came in with Janelle who had tissues shoved in her nose. I laughed and pointed at her.

"Shut Up." She growled

"So what happened?" Joanna asked.

"Nothing." I sang and headed off to my next period.

* * *

**Me: Ok so at first I got the idea of having Axel as a gym teacher then I realized all of our gym Teachers have to teacher So yeah... I also got it from MrMissMrs Random's Story. Now Go and read her story or I shall smite you all!!!!**

**Janelle: -.-' Wtf**

**Me: But its really good and it has Akuroku**

**Axel: Why didn't you put me as a science teacher or something like that?**

**Me: Because a gym teacher suits you more.**

**Roxas: Wait how did Axel become a gym teacher?**

**Me: That shall be explained in the next chapter **

**Roxas: Right.....**

**Skaha: Review if you want more of me in it!**

**Me: WTH! Where did you come from? **

**Skaha: Places... :3**

**Me: Right Anyways Review *Cough* If you want *Cough* More *Dies from coughing***

**Skaha: *Pokes me with a stick* Wow she really was sick..... **


	11. Fan clubs

**Hey everyone! Today we found wifi *.* haha. Sorry for only uploading 1 chapter -.-' Whenever we got back to the hotel I would always be too tired to write but I promise I'll upload at least 3 chapters when I get back :3 Well having an awesome time in Mexico, I get back on Friday so I'll upload on ether Saturday or Sunday. Last chapter I forgot to dedicate -.-' I won't dedicate this chapter to anyone because I don't think its that good. So next chapter I shall dedicate it to some people. Oh yeah thank Joanna for editing this chapter shes awesome! (She also added a few jokes in the story)**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for that dream where I shall own Kingdom Hearts and take over the world, but intill then I don't own Kingdom Hearts (not even in my dreams) **

* * *

Sophie's Pov

I opened my locker and slammed my head. I was pissed. First of all my friends forgot me at the mall, second I had to stay in overnight at the mall and thirdly I had a project due on monday which I forgot to finish and now I was going to get a 0 all because of Miguela. I checked my watch to only find it was 8:30. Miguela always arrived around 8:30 so that gave me 10 mintues to beat her into pulp.

I walked to Miguela's locker only to see her beating her head against her locker.

"YOU!!!!" I screeched.

Miguela looked up and went back to banging her head.

I growled as I grabbed Miguelas hair.

"Ow!! What do you want don't you see I'm having a bad day." Miguela complained.

"Your having a bad day!?" I scoffed, "Because of you I was locked in the mall for 12 hours and now I'm going to fail LA!!!"

Miguela stuck out her tongue, "Well Excuse me but now I have Roxas and Xion going to the same school as me and Axel's teaching us gym and worst of all Xemnas said he was planning something!!!!!!"

"How is Xemnas planing something bad and how did Roxas and Xion become students, and since when was Axel a teacher!?!?!

"I don't know." Miguela groaned as she slammed her head on her locker.

"Wheres Roxas and Xion?" I asked.

"Xion's somewhere but look over there!" Miguela pointed to a crowd of giggling girls following Roxas as he passed by us, "You see that!?! Look at all those girls crowding around him! Xion and I are the only ones who are allowed near him because we're his cousins."

"Cousin?"

"Xemnas..."

"Oh but I think you need to calm down, its not the end of the world or anything.

"In 2012 it is! The year where Larxene shall take over the world and make us her slaves!!!!! Anyways... how am I supposed to have some Roxy time now!?! Even Georgia likes him and she's seen a picture of Roxas and she knows that I like him."

Miguela kept ranting as the bell rang.

"Well see you later." I waved to Miguela

"Noo!!!" Miguela clung onto my leg, "Don't leave me!! I need you!!"

A group of kids started whispering and pointing at us.

"Miguela people are pointing..." I tried to shake her off my leg but she continued to cling on.

"I don't care what other people say! I need you Sophie! No one can ever replace you!"

"Can you stop being such a lesbian?"

Miguela turned to see Janelle tapping her foot.

"Janelle!!!!" Miguela glomped Janelle, "Bye Sophie! See you at lunch."

I sighed as I headed to my locker.

**Skaha's PoV 1st Period Math**

I took a seat in class beside Roxas and Xion.

"Hey." I waved to Roxas who waved back.

"Hey Skaha." Xion smiled at me.

"Skaha!!!"

I turned only to only be encountered by a panda hug from Miguela.

"How are you?" She asked still hugging me.

"I'd be better if you let go of me.." I replied.

Miguela stuck out her tongue and hugged me tighter.

"Geese Miguela why don't you make out with him?" Joanna asked sitting down.

Miguela let go of me and put her hands on her hips, "Your just jealous that I get to hear Roxas moaning and panting Axel's name all nig-"

Janelle got a nosebleed, fell out for her chair and started gasping for air as Roxas' face went red.

"Hey! Axel took my ice cream and wouldn't give it back!" Roxas pouted from last nights memories.

"Wait isn't your name Roku something? and wheres the teacher, and how come the bell hasn't rung yet?" Weasly asked.

"Stop being a stalker listening into our conversation Weasly." Joanna slapped Weasly on the back of his head.

"Ow... How am I a stalker?"

"You've memorized Christy's number." Miguela stated.

"At least I don't watch gay porn." Weasly countered.

"LIES!!!!!" Miguela pointed her finger at Weasly, "ITS ALL LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The class look at Miguela.

"I think she cracked..." I whispered to Roxas and Xion.

Xion giggled, "Maybe."

Miguela jumped on a desk, "I TELL YOU WORLD I'M NOT INSANE AND KINGDOM HEARTS IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miguela jumped up and down pointing her finger at everyone.

"Wow someones crazy...." Justine whispered to Beth and Alecks who laughed.

"Miguela I think you need to just calm down." Laurn walked over Miguela and tried to get her off the desk.

Miguela sighed, "Never!!!! I'll only calm down if Marluxia comes though that door saying he's going to teach us and Mrs-"

The bell rang interupting Miguela.

"Sorry I'm late class."

The classroom was flooded with a flowery smell, we turned only to see Marluxia wearing a white blouse blue jeans and glasses with hundreds of flower petals surrounding him.

"I'm your subsitute teacher." Marluxia closed the door and walked to the front and wrote on the board, "Your other teacher broke her leg and is now in the hospital."

Miguelas eye twitched.

"Excuse me young lady can you get off your desk?" Marluxia asked Miguela putting his hand down on the table in front of him.

"AHH! THERES A RAPIST TEACHING MY CLASS!!!!" Miguela yelled and ran towards the door only to hit it.

"Curse you doohangs..." Miguela groaned. "Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

The door opened chrushing Miguela into the wall.

"My Spleen!"

"Hello class!" A bubbly Demyx burst in though the door with his sitar in his hand, "My name's Myde and I'm your new teacher!"

"Demyx!!!!" Joanna yelled and glomped Demyx.

"Joanna!!!" Demyx hugged Joanna back.

"Wait I thought his name was Myde... Then again, Myde sounds like a spice..." Georgia said.

"What are you doing here!" Marluxia hissed.

"I'm here to teach my class thank you very much." Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"This is my class!"

"No its mine!"

"The Superior gave me orders to become a math teacher."

"and he gave me orders to become a student teacher!"

Marluxia palm faced himself, "A student teacher is a teacher that follows a class and learns how to be a teacher."

"Oh Well then can I play my sitar?"

"No! Now sit in the back of the class and stop interrupting my class!"

Demyx pouted and did as Marluxia said.

Miguela crawled out from behind the door and sat down beside Dorothy.

"I hate my life." she whispered.

**Joanna's PoV**

**Lunch**

We went to the school store to buy something to eat we went to the film room to eat.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe Demyx is our new student teacher. I love school" I squealed while sitting down in a desk to eat my lunch.

"Don't you think somethings up though what if Xemnas wants to take over the world or something crazy like that?" Janelle asked sitting across from me.

"Yeah but remember the Organizations goal is to obtain hearts." Miguela said sitting beside Janelle.

"Well then we'll just have to keep an eye on them." Victoria sat down beside me and started eating her sandwich.

I group of Giggling girls came into the room following Roxas. Miguela growled and gave them the middle finger, "Motherfu-"

"Miguela! After school detention!" The teacher got up and phoned the office.

Miguela groaned and slammed her head on the desk.

"Anyone want my food?" She asked holding a pretzel in the air. "Sure." Victoria grabbed Miguela's food and started chewing on it.

I broke the pretzel I got and brushed off the salt.

Miguela looked up and growled once again at the hoard girls crowding around Roxas.

"Your so cute." One said.

"How do you get your hair like that?"

"Are you single?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Roxas ignored all the girls and sucked on a popsicle.

"This isn't sea-salt icecream."

"Nosebleed, Nosebleed, Nosebleed, Nosebleed, Nosebleed." Miguela chanted as blood came from her nose.

I smacked Miguela over on the head, "Wow I can't believe your having a nosebleed over Roxas eating a Popsicle."

Miguela smirked and whiped away the blood, "If you haven't noticed he's sucking on that popicle its round and pink."

Janelle got and instant nosebleed and fell over.

"Where did he get that Popsicle anyways....." Victoria asked. **(1)**

"You have a really pervert mind my friend." I said while getting up.

"Blame the Internet! Its the one poisoning my mind!" Miguela hissed.

"Whatever lets go." Victoria grabbed her garbage and also got up.

"Come on Janelle!" Miguela grabbed Janelles legs and dragged her out of the classroom.

We turned around the coner to see Sophie opening her locker.

"Sophie!" I yelled and hugged Sophie.

"Joanna!" She turned and hugged me back.

"Hey! Why don't I get a hug?" Miguela pouted dropping Janelles legs.

"Because the hugs you give kill people." Sophie replied letting go of me.

"Hey Sophie, why didn't you join us for lunch?" Victoria asked.

"I was busy." Sophie replied stuffing her lunch in her locker.

"Doing what?" Janelle asked getting up from the floor.

Sophie shrugged, "Stuff."

Miguela pouted, "Fine don't tell us. Come Janelle, you must help me draw my Terra and Ven picture."

Miguela grabbed Janelle and brought her to our locker.

"Hey Joanna, Vicky, Sophie."

We turned to see Karen.

"Hey Karen." Sophie waved to Karen and closed her locker.

"Oh my gosh Karen, I have the greatest news!" I squealed

"Wait me first, there's two kids that look exactly like Roxas and Xion!"

"Yeah thats because on the weekend at Miguela's party organization XIII showed up in her basement!"

"Oh my gosh! You mean Kingdom Hearts is real."

"Yeah!"

"How did this happen?"

I explained to Karen all that happened.

"So whats going to happen now?"

"We don't know but Miguela's going to have to keep an eye on Xemnas."

Karen nodded, "Well if anything else happens, tell me."

"Yeah we promise." Victoria replied.

**Normal PoV Period 5 Science**

We all sat down in Science as the bell rang. Me beside Joanna, Dorthy across from her, Georgia beside her and Laurn at the end.

Janelle, Skaha, Xion and Roxas sat at another table.

"Isn't he cute?" Georgia asked leaning on her elbow staring at Roxas.

"Georgia you've been talking about him all day, why don't you just go ask him out?" Joanna asked sighing.

I glared at Joanna and elbowed her in the knee.

Joanna glared at me and poked me in the stomach.

"Gasfas!" My eyes bulged out as I squirmed in my seat.

Joanna and Dorthy laughed at me.

I glared at them with all my might and their heads still didn't explode.

I sighed as I opened my drawing book and started outlining the picture I drew of Axel stuffing his hand down Roxas' pants.

"Why do you have a picture of stuffing his hand down Rokusasu's pants." Laurn asked

My face went red as I continued outlining and ignored her.

"Wait is Rokusasu gay?" Georgia began to panic. I smirked knowing that this would be my chance to have Roxas all to my self.

"Nope." Joanna asnwered before I could.

"Yay! Maybe I should ask him out, but he is a bit on the short side."

"He's not and he already has someone!" I pointed at Georgia and hissed.

"Wait he has a girlfriend?" Laurn asked.

"No he has a boyfriend." I replied.

"I have a boyfriend?" Roxas asked sitting up and walking over to my table.

"Wait but I thought you said he wasn't gay." Georgia said.

"He's not." Joanna glared at me with all her might.

"He's Bi, and Axel's gay. Got it memorized?" I glared back.

"Axel said he was bi on the weekend!"

"So? Larxene will make him gay in CoM."

"Com..." said Georgia, dazed.

"Are you guys talking about Kingdom Hearts?" Lauren asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Roxas pouted.

"What question?" Dorothy asked.

"That I have a boyfriend." Roxas pouted even more bringing his lips out more by the second.

My face went even redder as Roxas brought his face towards me.

"Well..." Roxas tapped his foot.

"Axel es tu novio **(2)** !" I shouted and pushed Roxas away from me, falling out of my chair in the process.

"What?" Everyone at the table stared at me.

"Oh my gosh Miguela your face is bright red." Georgia pointed out.

My face went redder as I covered it, "Gah!!"

Roxas pouted, "Fine if you won't tell me then I'll ask Janelle."

Roxas left our table and back to his own.

My face calmed down a bit and I sat back down in my chair.

"Wait Miguela do you have a crush on your cousin?" Lauren asked

"No." I pouted, "He likes someone else but he won't realize."

"Who?" Georgia asked standing up.

"Mr. lea" I replied still pouting.

Joanna smacked my head, "You idiot he doesn't like anyone."

"Ow.. Well I won't let my Akuroku die! They shall fall for each other!!"

Dorothy giggled, "I agree with you."

I hugged Dorthy and squealed, "Yay Akuroku fans forever!"

Lauren leaned over to Georgia.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" She whispered

"No idea." Georgia whispered back.

* * *

**(1) At the school store they don't sell Popsicle so thats why Vicky is saying that**

**(2) Axel es tu novio is Spanish for Axel is your boyfriend**

**Me: Yay fun fun fun oh yeah did anyone else get the Popsicle joke? If you do you might get cookie :3 **

******Karen: Yay I'm finally in the story**

******Roxas: I have a fan club?**

******Me: Yeah your so cute and sexy, why wouldn't you have a fan club**

**Axel: *sad***

**Me: Aww why are you sad Axey?**

**Axel: I haven't had any sex with Roxy yet.**

**Roxas: So thats why my ass doesn't hurt...**

**Me: Aww its ok Axel, you know you can have sex with him off scenes right?**

**Axel: Oh rly? *Grabs Roxas* Come now Roxy lets make babies.**

**Roxas: Noo!!! Xion help me!**

**Xion: Wait Axel! I need to get my camera!**

**Me: Wait! let me get my camera too **

**Joanna: -.-' wow Anyways Review!**


	12. Sex ed but with Xigbar this time :D

Hi everyone! Sorry for being away for so long ^^' and sorry for not replying to my reviews and messages I only like to reply to stuff once I update but now I promise I'll reply to reviews as quickly as possible. A lot of things have changed since I last updated and the thing that changed the most is kind of confusing to get. I'll still try to continue the story but there's probably only going to be like 4 chapters left then I'm going to end it. I'm really sorry but its hard to continue a story thats based of something that happened a few months ago epically when so many things have changed. Joanna may take over the story when I'm done because I've decided to end it really quickly. Please enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry for being gone for like ever.

* * *

Victoria's PoV

"I'm so jealous of you. I wish I had Axel teaching me Sex ed." Miguela pouted.

"You just want to be in the same class as Roxas." I replied.

Miguela blushed, "No! I just really don't like my teacher. You know last time she made us say what kinds of STDs there were."

"Thats too bad, if only if you had a awesome teacher like us." I said sarcastically.

"Fine you be mean to me, I'll go to complain to someone else, like Dorothy!" Miguela skipped off to go find her class.

I sighed as I arrived in the gym. I opened the doors and put my binders on the stage.

I sat down beside Xion, Janelle and Joanna.

"Wheres Skaha?" I asked.

Joanna and Janelle shrugged as Xion pointed to the back door.

"Get off of me you old man!" Skaha bursted though the door with Xigbar clinging to his leg.

"Oh come, you know you want me." Xigbar purred.

"Xigbar!" Joanna, Janelle and I said in unison.

Xigbar let go of Skaha's leg and got up, "Its Braig."

Axel came behind Xigbar and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you try not to molest my students." He hissed in his ear.

"Aw calm down Lea, I'm just having fun." Xigbar looked at Skaha and winking at him who almost gagged.

Xigbar whispered a few stuff to Axel and heading out the gym, probably to go talk to the other organization members or molest a random kid.

Skaha's head was burning with rage as he sat down beside us.

"I wish his head would just explode." Skaha muttered glaring at through the door Xigbar when though which was half a quarter open. I didn't know if he was actually trying to make his head explode of thinking of a way to make it explode.

A few more students flooded into the gym before Axel started.

"Hello everyone,the guy you saw before is Braig he'll be helping me teach you all today."

"Hey Axel what do you want me to do with this?" Xigbar came into the room holding up a blue backpack.

Axel sighed, "I dunno, its your stuff."

Xigbar shrugged and placed his stuff on a near by bench.

The door opened revealing a panting Roxas hugging his binders.

"Sorry I'm late." He huffed putting his stuff on the stage.

"Roxas could we talk outside?" Axel pointed to the doors. The gym was filled with 'Oooooo Roxas is in trouble.'

Roxas glared at all the students before heading out with Axel behind him.

Xigbar sighed "Ok childern, Axel went over the basics yesterday correct?"

We all nodded.

"Good." Xigbar grabbed his bag and pulled out a Barbie doll and Ken that looked like him.

"Lets go over the positions." He said evilly.

Normal PoV

I wondered though the halls looking for my class.

"Dammit! Why didn't I just go follow Georgia." I grumbled to myself.

I went around the corner only to see Roxas backed into the wall and Axel hovering over him. I jumped behind a garbage can and looked over.

"Look Rox we can't just keep hiding this." Axel said.

Roxas crossed his arms, "So it doesn't matter, its not like anyone's going to find out."

"What is someone does?"

"Then we'll just take care of them." Roxas smiled evilly.

"So if Miguela finds out? Your just going to kill her?"

Roxas sighed, "I guess not, but if she finds out everything will be hell."

Axel laughed, "Yeah how knows how crazy she'll go, come on lets head back."

My face began heating up. There was no way right? Axel said he wouldn't. Maybe all I did actually worked. I squealed silently. Yes it had to be, Axel and Roxas were dating! A shadow leaned over me. I looked up and saw the Principal.

"Detention?" I asked uneasy.

He nodded, "After school. Now get to your class!"

I nodded and ran off, the funny thing was that nothing could get that silly smile off my face.

Joanna's PoV

"And thats how two women do it." Xigbar put two barbie dolls on the bench looking proud of himself.

I felt my brain trying to dig itself from my head. Never in my life have I seen something so... graphic.

Axel came in the room with Roxas right behind him. Roxas sat down beside Xion.

"and remember everyone is you have sex you will get pregnant and you will die." Xigbar said dramatically.

"Especially if your doing it with Xigbar." Axel added.

A few kids giggled at that.

"Your just jealous that I get more than you." Xigbar childishly stuck out his tongue.

"Man-Whore!" someone yelled.

"Ill just pretend I didn't hear that," Xigbar glared at the group of students.

"Yeah who wouldn't want to have sex with an old man who only has 1 eye and a scar on his face." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I can think of one person." Victoria whispered to me.

I laughed knowing who she was talking about.

Xigbar glared at Axel before continuing, "Now lets talk about woman's periods!"

All the guys in the room stared at Xigbar before screaming like girls and running out who were being lead by Skaha. I face palmed myself as a few girls followed them.

"Dammit you guys better come back here!" Axel screamed out the door.

Xigbar sighed and put his hand on Axel's shoulder, "Let it go, let it go."

Axel turned and faced us, "Well girls... and Rokusasu, I guess we'll just discuss the parts of a penis."

"Penis..." I whispered quietly.


	13. Larxene! Oo

There needs to be a bit of explaining for this chapter. Dorothy is Chinese and moved to Canada around February (I think) so its hard for her to read some things in english (but she has gotten a lot better with her english now). Btw I made an Invader Zim reference in this chapter so anyone who can guess it will well I guess appear in the 2nd last chapter and glomp anyone of their favorite character :D and choose what they wear for Otafest XD Sorry if this story isn't as funny as it should be =_= I dunno it was just hard to make it funny. I'm in a really good mood today so most likely I'll start on the next chapter :D Oh and check Joanna's deviantart for her cosplay of Demyx she did for Otafest lite (which is the Autumn version of Otafest btw. It was actually today XD). Her deviantart is ElliotJatomiSan she even has a picture of the Roxas cosplay she made for me :D but I look really retarded in it XD ummm For those who wanted to see my really crappy Namine cosplay that I mentioned in my other chapters can see it http: / / wildgunmen . com /blog/2010/05/23/otafest-sunday-gallery/ you have to look for it though XD (btw I'm holding a sketch book and I'm beside Olette who was Janelle) Don't forget to remove the spaces! :D Also I'm sorry if it doesn't work =_=

* * *

KH Crack 13

I stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around me. Today was Friday meaning half day and it was the weekend of Otafest.

"Miguela open the door!" Axel pounded on the door.

"Nyu! I need to get ready!" I yelled while pouting.

"You've been in there for an hour and I really have to go!"

"Then use the other bathroom!" Gosh it was like no one had a brain anymore.

"Larxene is using the other one and the one downstairs is locked."

"Well then go outside!" I grabbed a near by towel and started drying my hair.

"Xion could you come here for a moment?" Axel yelled.

I laughed, how could Xion bring me out of here?"

"Yeah Axel?" Xion asked.

"Can you unlock the door with your keyblade?"

My eyes widen as I gripped the door knob.

"Xion you better not!" I yelled trying to keep my towel up.

"Xion please? I really have to go." I could practically hear Axel giving Xion his puppy pout.

"If you open this door Xion I swear I'll rip off your head and feed you to my dog!"

"You have a dog?" Axel and Xion asked in usion.

"Yes but shes living with my moms ex."

"Oh."

"Xion come on open the door my bladders about to explode." I heard Axel jumping up and down.

Xion sighed, "Fine, but you better protect me when your done."

"What! Xion come on I'm practically na-"

The door unlocked and Axel bursted though the door he ran to the toilet and I heard a zipping noise.

"Nyu!" I covered my eyes and ran out the door, trying to hold on to my towel.

I ran into the kitchen to see Xaldin cooking.

He stared at me before going back to cooking.

"Jerkhole..." I muttered underneath my breath.

"Hey breastless." Roxas passed me not even turning to me.

My face went bright red, "I do to have a chest! and how did you learn that word?"

Roxas opened the fridge and started looking though it, "Axel."

A few minutes passed and Axel was still in the bathroom.

I groaned, "You know your like a zombie right?"

Roxas finally found what he was looking for and grabbed a Popsicle, "I know."

"Its unhealthy to eat that in the morning."

"..." Roxas said no more and headed to my moms room.

I pouted, why was Roxas acting like such a Zombie now? Wasn't he with Axel? ISNT he supposed to be happy?

I sighed as Saix came in the room and looked at me.

"What!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing." Saix began walking but then he stopped, "You know if you want bigger breast then you should drink more milk."

I heard Xaldin snicker at me.

I stared at Saix for a while then pointed my finger at him,

"Meanie!" I whined in an incredibly high pitched voice that was much worse than Larxene's Japanese voice. Both Xaldin and Saix covered their ears before glaring at me with such an intensity could kill a heartless in a second. Then Saix made the first move by walking towards the front door and leaving.

"My business is done!" I heard Axel yell.

I walked to the bathroom and saw Axel.

I glared at him as he passed me.

"All yours." He smirked, "Oh yeah I used all of your gel."

I stared at Axel with wide eyes.

"UGH ITS LIKE LIVING WITH BROTHERS ALL OVER AGAIN!" I screamed as I slammed the bathroom door which fell off. I screamed one more time before marching off to my

bedroom.

1st Period Social

Dorothy's PoV

The bell rang as Joanna and I sat in our desks. I looked around trying to figure out where Miguela was, she was usually here before the second bell rang. I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. It was then I heard a crackle and I turned to the front door and saw something that should never be, Larxene.

"Sit down you little brats!" Larxene growled, causing everyone to sit down in their assigned seats, "I'm you substitute teacher."

I stared at Larxene, horrified. There was no way that she could be teaching this class. It all had to be a dream or in other words a nightmare right? I rubbed my eyes as Larxene walked over to the board.

"My name is Arlene and you'll obey every order I give you." Larxene grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her 'name' on it.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I turned to the door to see a very flustered Miguela with her hair in every single place imaginable. I turned to see Larxene who was glaring daggers at Miguela for interrupting her class.

"Miggy your here!" Janelle cried out as she hugged Miguela.

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Larxene screeched as she pointed to the desks. Miguela glared at Larxene before walking over to her desk with Janelle, "Now you little fuckers grab your text books and start reading whatever while I do stuff over here and don't make a sound!"

The whole room fell silent before there was a noise of shuffling and what not, then the room fell silent once again. Ignoring Larxene's language I grabbed a text book and started into a random page. I continued looking before getting frustrated by only being able to understand a few things before closing the text book. The sound echoed throughout the whole room and only after I realized I had made one of the worst mistakes in my life.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, especially Larxene's.

"What did I say about making a sound?" Larxene's voice was higher each word she spoke causing me to wince. I made a little pray in my head hoping that somehow I would stay alive after this.

Soon the door was slammed open and I saw my saviour.

"Larxene! Darling! How wonderfully pleasing it is to have you here." Marluxia, in other words now known as my hero and the one who I shall worship forever and ever with his every so 'gay' voice.

"Marluxia!" Larxene squealed giving him a hug.

I continued to stare at the two of them, as the rest of the class, as they talked. I swear Marluxia was my new God.


End file.
